Sin Pecado Concebido
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia SASU-SAKU Sakura es una novicia que decidió entregar su vida al servicio de Dios, pero con la llegada del nuevo Párroco su vocación se vera afectada. Sasuke tiene el deber de guiar a sus feligreses, Podrá hacer que Sakura vuelva a su camino? La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno -Sexo explícito -Religion (católica) -Pedofilia/Estupro Violencia Fisica y Psicologica
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I **

Pecado de pensamiento: Pensamientos impuros

—Ave María purísima

—Sin pecado concebida padre

—Hermana Sakura?

—Padre Sasuke —sentía que mi voz temblaba—

—Hermana —lo escuche nervioso— que bueno que llega, la vio alguien?

—Nadie me vio padre...

—Nos veremos esta noche en la casa parroquial a la media noche, le dejare la puerta abierta...

—Padre...

—Salga con cuidado y la veo esta noche...Te estaré esperando mi amor.

**_Hace 6 semanas_**

—Padre Sasuke, buena mañana.

—Hermana Sakura que gusto verla como siempre en la sacristía

—Me envío la hermana Temari a dejarle el vino de consagrar, el pan y las uvas para la misa de esta tarde.

—Gracias hermana Sakura, —tomo las botellas y el pan— diga a la hermana Temari que agradezco las molestias que se toma, —coloque las uvas en la cesta— mañana no será necesario que la mande yo enviare al nuevo monaguillo que envío el sr. Obispo, vaya con dios hermana.

—Gracias padre. —levanto su mano y bese el dorso de esta—

—Hermana Sakura...

—Si padre Sasuke —lo mire atenta—

—Me alegraría que aunque no venga a dejarme los encargos de la hermana Temari pueda venir a la parroquia a visitarme... a veces estoy muy solo y me es grata su compañía.

—Por supuesto padre Sasuke —el corazón se me acelero, sonreí—

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida, el padre Sasuke había llegado hacia apenas 1 semana al convento y con el una ola de calor en todas las hermanas, era un hombre muy guapo y varonil, tenia un porte elegante y fuerte, era alto y corpulento te hacia sentir protegida y resguardada por su gesto tan delicado con el que te trataba, con ese cálido amor que emanaba te daba una sensación familiar, siempre era dócil y gentil con todas y sobre todo caballeroso y comprensivo, deseaba tanto estar cerca de él que me estrujara en sus brazos, que me besara... por dios que cosas pensaba que dios me perdonara por esos pensamientos tan impuros que tenia.

Por alguna extraña razón cada que estaba cerca de él me sentía abochornada, sentía que el habito me pesaba mas, era una de las novicias mas jóvenes llevaba apenas 1 año en el convento, me había entregado al amor de nuestro señor con tan solo 16 años jamas había dudado de mi amor por Dios nuestro señor, sabía que mi vocación era pura y leal pero con el nuevo padre esa vocación temblaba como gelatina cuando estaba cerca de él, pero mas por las noches por las noches era una penitencia dormir.

Recostada en la cama con mi camisón de algodón, el padre me miraba atento con sus grandes ojos negros, sus manos se posaban a mis costados y de a lento se inclinaba a mi boca, notaba su mirada atenta y fija en mis ojos, esos ojos negros como la noche me hipnotizaban, me sentía en la gloria en la tierra... abría los ojos con las campanadas de la capilla, un sueño como muchos otros mas que me aquejaban en mis noches de descanso.

El antiguo padre nos confesaba cada 15 días y antes de irse nos había confesado a todas por lo cual ahora el padre Sasuke debía hacerlo cada una debía ir en el transcurso del día para dar su confesión con era costumbre, había planeado ser la primera en ir a primera hora de la mañana para tener el día libre sin contratiempos pero la madre Kaguya me había pedido que le ayudara a preparar el rompope para la vendimia, cuando termine era muy tarde temía que el padre ya no estuviera dando confesiones, entre en la parroquia y estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de las velas alumbraban un poco la enorme y oscura capilla.

—Buenas noches padre Sasuke... padre Sasuke... padre... aun esta por aquí?

—Hermana buenas noches, —salía de la parte trasera del atrio— que hace tan tarde por aquí?

—Disculpe padre pero hoy es día de confesiones y me temo que no pude venir antes, estuve ayudando a la Madre Kaguya con el rompope.

—Entiendo... ahora veo porque no la ví por aquí en todo el día, pase —me sonrió de forma cálida— he probado el rompope que preparan es muy bueno, si les queda un poco me gustaría poder tener un poco en la sacristía

—Claro que si padre le traeré un poco después de la vendimia.

Nos acomodamos en el confesionario para dar comienzo al acto de confesión, el padre se coloco su estola y se persigno.

—Ave María purísima.

—Sin pecado concebida padre.

—Hermana dígame sus pecados.

—Padre eh pecado... —pase saliva— de una forma imperdonable.

—Dime hermana cómo has pecado.

—Me temo que eh dudado de mi amor por Dios nuestro señor.

—Como ha dudado hermana?

—Eh estado dudando de mi vocación padre... últimamente mis pensamientos ya no son para el señor, mis pensamientos al dormir ya no son para él al despertar el señor ya no es mi motivación para levantarme... —comencé a sollozar— padre eh pecado...me duele desviar mi camino y no poder hacer nada.

—Tranquila hermana... que es lo que te ha hecho dudar de tu amor por nuestro señor, que es lo que ocupa tu mente que no te deja enfocarte a nuestro Dios?

—Es... es usted padre —comencé a sollozar mas fuerte—

—Yo?... —lo escuche un poco confundido— pero, como hermana?—moría de vergüenza de decírselo pero debía sacar mis pecados para liberarme del pecado solo así volvería al camino de dios nuestro señor—

—Eh tenido pensamiento impuros. Sueño todas las noches con usted padre... sueño que usted entra en mi cuarto y me descubre de las sabanas... —mordí mi labio— sueño que usted sube a mi cama... —cerre los ojos y como si estuviera soñando mi cuerpo vibro al contarle esos sueños sucios, me sentía caliente, la respiración me pesaba— sueño que usted me...

—Hermana...

—Lo lamento padre, le juro que si pudiera controlar mis sueños no lo haría es un pecado horrible...

—Continue Hermana... pero omita los detalles.

—Despierto muy agitada y completamente mojada y lo único que quiero es verlo, cuando estoy con usted ansío tanto que mis sueños se hagan realidad, padre no se que hacer, estas ganas crecen cada día... he intentado reprimirlas pero lejos de aminorar crecen y no las puedo controlar... padre que hago? Ayúdeme...

—Hermana debe ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por las tentaciones del pecado, es usted muy joven y las tentaciones a su edad son fuertes pero tengo fe en usted que sabrá reprimirlas como la buena hija de nuestro señor que es usted...

—Y si no puedo? Tengo miedo padre...

—Tranquila hermana, son solo tentaciones pasajeras que dios nuestro señor nos pone, pero él sabe porque lo hace, créame él sabe que usted podrá vencerlas.

—Que penitencia me pondrá padre?

—Deberas rezar 2 rosarios antes de acostarse y repetir su amor a dios antes de cerrar sus ojos, deberá recordarse por que decidió entregar su vida a nuestro señor al levantarse y como ultima parte de su penitencia, no deberá volver a visitarme a la sacristía hermana.

—Por cuanto tiempo será mi penitencia padre?

—Por el tiempo que sea necesario y hasta que recuerde su amor a Dios nuestro señor hermana.

—Esta bien padre.

—En el nombre del padre... —me dolía saber que mi amor y vocación hacia dios estaban en duda, pero mas me dolía que el padre me prohibiera visitarlo no soportaba esa penitencia—... santo.

—Amen padre...

Salí de la parroquia y me dirigí a mi habitación para cumplir con mi penitencia, rece con fervor, me acosté y repetí mi amor por nuestro señor para intentar dormir tranquila... pero de nada sirvió, desperté igual o mas agitada que días anteriores esta vez el padre había ido mas lejos en mis sueños él había susurrado a mi oído palabras profanas de amor hacia mí... corrí al baño a darme ducha de agua helada.

Salimos a la vendimia con las botellas de rompope, algunos de los vendedores del pueblo ya habían puesto sus mesas, la madre Kaguya coloco la mesa mientras Temari y yo colocábamos la carpa y los carteles de venta, la madre fue a saludar a algunas de las familias del pueblo.

Uno chico que siempre nos compraba se acercó para ayudarnos a bajar las cajas de las botellas de la camioneta, la habíamos tenido que dejar estacionada a una distancia larga porque todo estaba ocupado y acarrearlas era una odisea, de verdad que pesaban las cajas.

—Necesitan ayuda Hermanas? —el joven nos sonrió—

—Si, agradeceríamos su apoyo las cajas pesan demasiado —Temari levanto una caja y uno de los chicos le ayudo—

—Yo me encargo hermana, Deidara ayuda a la otra chica por favor —Sasori siempre nos ayudaba cuando íbamos al pueblo, pero al otro chico no lo conocíamos—

—Gracias usted tan gentil como siempre Sasori.

—De nada hermana... —vi que caminaron y yo jale las demás cajas—

—Te ayudo?

—Eh... si por favor —me incline para jalar las cajas del fondo y sentí que se paro detrás de mi recargando su cuerpo en el mío, se estaba restregando en mi cuerpo, me puse muy nerviosa— Señor creo esta muy cerca de mi... por favor deme espacio

—Esta nerviosa hermana? Jaja... yo pensé que no pensaban en esas cosas ustedes.

Me empujo y quede tendida en la camioneta boca abajo, sentí que subía mi habito hasta mi cintura y sus manos manoseaban mi cuerpo, comencé a llorar y a gritar porque alguien me ayudara el hombre se monto encima mío y grite mas fuerte cuando sentí que intentaba bajarme la ropa interior, me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, cuando escuche que grito, al parecer alguien lo había golpeado.

—Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de las hermanas te denunciare por la cobardía que has intentado hacer! —escuche su voz era el padre Sasuke, no podía girarme estaba temblando y no podía parar de llorar—

—Esta me la vas a pagar maldito padre de mierda!

Sentí que el padre me abrazaba y me ayudaba a recomponerme, me bajo el habito y me abrazo para calmarme, cuando Temari regreso estaba un poco confundida, el padre le pidió que fuera por la madre Kaguya de inmediato, la vendimia no se podía posponer de eso se mantenía el convento, por lo que me envío al convento con el padre Sasuke. Al llegar las hermanas no estaban habían salido al hospital para visitar a los enfermos, el padre me ayudo a ir a mi habitación

—Estará bien hermana?

—Si padre se puede retirar...

—Vendré a verla más tarde descanse. —me ayudo a sentarme y me dolió—

—Ay!

—Esta bien? —me miro confundido y alarmado— Que ocurre?

—Me duele la pierna —me molestaba era como si me ardiera—

—Levantese el habito hermana déjeme revisarla —pase saliva y levante mi habito— al parecer se corto la pierna —tenia una cortada en el muslo en la zona interna de la pierna muy cerca de mi zona intima y estaba llena de sangre— iré por el botiquín

El padre salió por el botiquín me dolía mucho, pero aun estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando volvió me pidió que subiera mi habito y me puse mas nerviosa...

—Hermana levante su habito y le ayudare a sentarse...

Recogí mi habito hasta mis caderas el padre me ayudo a sentarme y se arrodillo frente a mi, mantenía mis piernas cerradas, sentía que el rostro me ardía y el calor emanaba de mi cuerpo como si fuera un horno que habían puesto a precalentar. Tomo el botiquín y saco unas cosas para curarme.

—Hermana abra las piernas no puedo curarle —pase saliva él no levantaba la mirada miraba atento mi herida— así no poder curarle Hermana —abri mis piernas y cerré los ojos—

Sentí su cálida mano tocar mi muslo y con su otra mano comenzar a limpiar la zona con un algodón y alcohol se supone que debería dolerme pero no, no dolía no podía sentir dolor, mi mente solo estaba enfrascada en el padre Sasuke, el estaba ahí mirándome de una forma tan intima, de una forma de la cual ningún hombre me había mirado antes, su tacto era suave, sentía su mano sobre mi piel y eso me hacia sentir deseosa de él, ansiaba sus caricias, ansiaba su piel en contacto con mi piel, mordí mi labio para reprimir mis ganas de hablar, mi respiración se volvió agitada...

—Listo hermana, con esto bastara trate de descansar hermana, vuelvo mas tarde...

Lo vi salir sin esperar qué le respondiera, me recosté de inmediato para tratar de calmar mi mente y mis pensamientos... el padre había estado mirándome tan de cerca, su mano había estado en una zona tan prohibida, como hubiera deseado que deslizará su mano mas arriba...

—Ay! —Que cosas pensaba! que dios me perdonara!— Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos santificado sea tu nombre...

Comencé a rezar como loca para calmar mis malos pensamientos hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Estola: La estola es una prenda de tela que se pone el sacerdote alrededor del cuello para las celebraciones litúrgicas y es el signo de Jesús. Es símbolo de los poderes sagrados que reciben el clérigo, como pastor que lleva a sus ovejas sobre sus hombros, como maestro que enseña a sus discípulos; como guía que conduce a las almas hacia la vida eterna

Sacristía: La sacristía es el lugar donde se revisten los sacerdotes y donde están guardados los ornamentos y otras cosas pertenecientes al culto.

Casa Parroquial: Se aplican a la casa donde reside de un cura, párroco o un clérigo equivalente


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II **

La tentación del deseo carnal; Lujuria pecado capital

—Al fin llegas —me abalance sobre ella besándola con desesperación, quite su habito para dejar su hermoso cabello libre, lo acaricie mientras la besaba—

—Padre... ahhh... Padre no... —sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, su boca decía que no pero su cuerpo me atraía al suyo en busca del placer carnal—

—No hable hermana...

—Que estamos haciendo... esto es un pecado... —sus grandes ojos jade me miraban con miedo y deseo—

—Pues arderemos juntos en el infierno...

Comencé a desabotonar su habito con rapidez, lo deslice por sus brazo y la vi con su ropita interior ella temblaba por su desnudez ante mi intentando cubrirse... me quite la camisa y baje mis pantalones para llevarla hasta mi cama y la recosté...

**_Hace 6 semanas_**

Mi llegada a ese convento me había entusiasmado bastante, todos me habían recibido de buena manera en el pueblo y mas en el convento, esta seria la primera vez que yo seria el párroco oficial antes había estado a cargo de un párroco y yo era el padre auxiliar, todas las hermanas eran muy amables conmigo pero sobre todo una en especial, que si bien era muy joven era muy entregada su fe y servicial, la novicia Sakura siempre me llevaba los pendientes a la parroquia y me hacia compañía cuando estaba solo, leíamos juntos la biblia y conversábamos sobre nuestra fe por las tardes, a veces esperaba la hora del día en la que ella llegaba a la sacristía con ansias, otras me paraba en la puerta de la capilla para verla llegar... pero el día de su confesión las cosas cambiaron, escucharla decir que su vocación estaba en duda porque tenia pensamientos impuros sobre mi persona y que además llegaban a ser sueños de lo mas indecentes me habían dejado un poco nervioso, escuchar los detalles de esos sueños me hicieron tensarme en el confesionario y ahora no solo era ella quien debía pedir perdón sobre sus pecados, ahora éramos los dos por tener esos pensamientos que teníamos el uno con el otro, le di su penitencia y autoimpuse la mía, lo mejor sería no vernos para evitar pecar y caer en la tentación.

El día de la vendimia fue peor, la madre Kaguya me había pedido que les acompañara para que la gente del pueblo me conociera mas y se acercaran mas a la parroquia, pero al llegar vi como ese mal hombre que intentaba mancillar la pureza de la hermana Sakura, me abalance a los golpes sobre él, me sentí extrañamente posesivo con ese hombre por sus actos contra la novicia, quería matarlo por lo que había intentado hacer, Perdóname Dios mío! Por lo que eh pensado pero no pude reprimir mi furia con ese hombre lo que intentaba hacer era obsceno... mire a la Hermana Sakura tendida sobre la batea de la camioneta casi desnuda y no pude hacer mas que abrazarla y cubrirla estaba tan temerosa, tan frágil, como podía alguien tomarla a la fuerza, ella era una mujercita tan hermosa y delicada, debía ser tomada con delicadeza y dulzura, con amor... pero que demonios decía ella no podía ser tomada por nadie, ella era una mujer consagrada al amor de Dios! La lleve al convento para que descansara pero al parecer ese hombre al querer mancillarla la había lastimado y debía curarla... cuando se descubrió las piernas y se sentó frente a mi pude verla mejor era una jovencita pero sin duda era toda una mujer, sus piernas eran hermosas, sus caderas eran anchas, su piel era suave y cremosa, curarla fue una penitencia para mi, resistirme a acariciarla en ese momento había sido el momento mas difícil de mi vida como sacerdote, rogaba a dios por fortaleza para resistir, levante mi mirada para ver si le dolía y verla sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio resistiéndose al dolor me hizo adorarla, parecía una virgen celestial y yo hincado ante ella venerandola, una santa que estaba en disposición ante mi, abierta de sus piernitas mostrado casi la parte mas intima de una mujer, podía deslizar mi mano y palparla... que demonios pensaba! Termine de curarla y salí casi huyendo de ella.

Habían pasado dos horas de haberla llevado salí de la sacristía aun no regresaban las monjas entre en los dormitorios y toque en su habitación, no recibí respuesta por parte de ella, abrí la puerta y la vi completamente dormida en su cama, acerque uno de los banquillos y me senté a su lado para leer mi biblia en lo que la novicia despertaba.

—Padre... ahhh... —gire mi mirada al parecer estaba hablando dormida— Padre... no... no... no... por favor...

Escuchaba atento lo que decía aunque no entendía bien, en algunas partes balbuceaba y era casi incomprensible lo que decía.

—No... ahhh... padre... ahhhh... ahhh...

Pase saliva cuando sus suspiros se volvieron casi quejidos, cerré mi biblia, me puse de pie y quite el banquillo para salir de su habitación de forma inmediata.

—Padre...padre Sasuke... yo.. lo quiero.

Me gire y la ví estaba sonrojada aun estando dormida, la vi mas de cerca estaba tan bonita sin su habito, su cabello rosado desparpajado en la cama, sus mejillas tintadas de ese ligero rubor era sin duda una mujercita preciosa, me acerque despacio a sus labios y la tentación fue mas fuerte que mi voluntad, el tibio tacto de sus labios bajo los mios eran una delicia, eran carnosos y suaves como algodones, jugosos y dulces como un néctar de la fruta mas exquisita, intente acomodarme para presionar mas mis labios a los de ella, cuando escuche ruido en el patio, las monjas habían vuelto. Me separe de ella y salí de inmediato de los dormitorios de las monjas, me quede de pie en la entrada un poco confundido, que había hecho?!

—Padre, esta todo bien?

—Eh? Si hermana Shizune estoy haciendo guardia con la hermana Sakura, tuvo un incidente en la plaza del pueblo cuando venga la madre Kaguya le comentara, ya que han llegado la dejo en sus manos, con permiso.

Salí corriendo a la parroquia, me arrodille e implore perdón por mis malos pensamientos, por estos sentimientos indebidos y sobre todo por mancillar la boca de la hermana Sakura con mis deseos carnales, comencé a rezar por mi salvación y por la de ella.

La hermana Sakura salió un rato al patio a tomar aire, la mire desde la casa parroquial no quería acercarme a ella, no después del incidente en su habitación, mi mente no borraba ese beso, ese dulce beso que le había robado, sus piernas suaves, su cuerpo de mujer vulnerable a la tentación de los hombres, era tan hermosa, tan inocente y tan dulce, era una mujer increíble...

—Padre Sasuke? —miraba absorto por la ventana — Padre Sasuke?

—Si... Si Madre Kaguya disculpe estaba meditando.

—No se preocupe padre, entiendo lo que sucedió esta mañana sin duda fue algo inaudito!

—Sin duda madre.

—Quisiera pedirle un favor.

—Dígame madre Kaguya?

—El incidente de esta mañana, —asentí— eh hablado con el sr. Sabaku No Raza y me ha dicho que el se hará cargo de un escarmiento para con su sobrino Deidara por la falta tan grave para con la novicia a Sakura...

—Me alegra escuchar eso Madre Kaguya, la falta cometida por ese joven descarriado pudo haber sido fatal sino hubiese llegado a tiempo.

—Es sobre ello de lo que quiero hablar padre...

—Dígame...

—El sr. Sabaku No me ha pedido discreción sobre el asunto, que no se sepa la falta de su sobrino en el pueblo ya sabe como es la gente y la familia Sabaku No son una familia de fe y de buena voluntad, no serían bien vistos si esto se supiera es por lo que a la hermana Temari y a la hermana Shizune les he dicho que la novicia Sakura tuvo un ligero accidente bajando las cajas del rompope, espero contar con vuestra discreción padre Sasuke.

—Que opina la hermana Sakura?

—Ella no tiene por que opinar...

—Ella debe denunciarle, el acto que quiso cometer ese joven es algo muy grave y delicado madre. —me enojo que la madre protegiera a ese delincuente aun por encima de la hermana Sakura, ese malnacido quería manchar su virtud arrebatándole a la fuerza lo mas sagrado que tenia, su pureza como mujer— Ella esta en su derecho de ejercer la justicia.

—Ella es una mujer de fe y ante todo Dios nos pide perdonar a quienes nos ofenden, ese joven esta arrepentido y merece la oportunidad de enmendar su camino, por favor hable con la hermana Sakura y hágale ver que su deber es perdonar. —se dio la media vuelta y se retiro al convento, mire a Sakura con sus ojitos tristes en el jardín—

Me acerque despacio hasta ella, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba tan frágil tan delicada, me sentí y la abrase para reconfortarla sin pensar mas allá que yo no debía dar esas muestras de afectó a las hermanas, sentí su cuerpecito estremecerse a mi tacto y la estreche mas a mi cuerpo.

—Padre Sasuke... —se aferro a mi cuerpo— no me suelte.

—No lo haré —la abrace tan fuerte como ella se abrazaba a mi cuerpo—Hermana, debemos hablar sobre lo sucedido.

—Que ocurre padre. —levanto su carita y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos—

—La madre Kaguya me comento que la persona que intento... —sus pupilas se dilataron y sus brazos se tensaron fuerte sobre mi cuerpo, sentía como temblaba— tendrá la reprimenda adecuada por sus actos, no deberá levantar cargos.

—Gracias padre, gracias... creo que moriría de vergüenza si alguien supiese lo que ese hombre intento hacerme moriría de vergüenza padre.

—Usted no debe avergonzarse hermana, usted no hizo nada malo, ese hombre es el único responsable y culpable de los malos actos acontecidos! —levante su rostro para que me mirara— no quiero volver a escuchar que se culpa hermana!

—Padre gracias... si usted no hubiera llegado ese hombre me habría hecho suya...

Escuche sus palabras mientras ella posaba sus manos sobre mi pecho, sus grandes ojos jade me miraban atentos, por una extraña razón no soporte escucharla decir esas ultimas palabras, no me gustaba como sonaban esas palabras en su boca, odiaba escuchar que alguien tomara y la reclamara como suya, que alguien la hiciera su mujer, había escuchado miles de confesiones de los feligreses algunas veces confesiones viles y crueles de hombres que habían mancillado mujeres, que habían sodomizado a chicas indefensas y siempre era ese sentimiento de pena y asco por semejantes actos, pero esta vez el sentimiento era rabia, coraje y celos... celos de que alguien mas la tomara, que tocara su cuerpo, que sintiera su cuerpo, que le diera el placer carnal no solo a la fuerza, sino también por voluntad, la hermana Sakura no podía ser de ningún hombre, ella no, ella no podía entregarse a nadie, nos quería saber que ella se entregará nadie!

—No se aflija hermana... no le pasara nada.

—Padre... es que eso no me aflige, sé que con usted estoy segura —se recargo en mi pecho— usted me protege —me sentí grande cuando ella dijo eso, me sentí como su protector— lo que me aflige es otra cosa.

—Que la aflige hermana? —su rostro se escondió en mi pecho—

—Que no dejo de pensar en usted... —se aferro a mi pecho— mientras dormía tuve sueños impuros pero esta vez fueron mas vividos, incluso cuando dormía sentí un beso —me tense al escucharla y pase saliva— pero cuando desperté no había nadie... la tentación me esta ganando padre... —temblaba todo su cuerpo— padre tengo miedo.

—No tenga miedo hermana, a los hombres de fe Dios nunca los abandona.

Se aferro a mi cuerpo mientras yo solo atiene a estrecharla para reconfortarla. Me odiaba por haber sido tan débil y haberme aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad ahora ella pagaba mis malos actos.

La acompañe hasta la entrada a los dormitorios y me despedí para regresar a la Parroquia, cerré sus puertas y me fui a la casa parroquial había sido un día muy largo, me quité la ropa para darme un baño cuando escuche un grito proveniente del convento seguido de otros mas de las hermanas, me coloque lo pantalones de la pijama y salí corriendo para ver que ocurría. Al llegar solo era un ratón en una de las habitaciones el pobre más asustado que las hermanas, la hermana Yugito no dejaba de gritar arriba de su cama, me incline con una escoba para espantar al animalito y que saliera de los dormitorios. Cuando por fin lo saque salí del lugar no sin antes toparme con ella, lucía encantadora en su camisón blanco, cubría todo su cuerpo pero se veía preciosa con su largo cabello rosado cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros, la mire observarme atenta y un poco boquiabierta, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron se sonrojo y rápido cubrió su pecho y desvío la mirada, mire mi dorso y en efecto no traía camisa la ví correr a su habitación y ví que las demás hermanas me miraban, por salir corriendo no había terminado de vestirme adecuadamente, salí corriendo del convento rumbo a la casa parroquial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III **

Sentimientos indebidos par aun corazón puro

—Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!

Hacia demasiado calor en la habitación o quizá era preludio al infierno en el que arderíamos por la eternidad, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía al contacto con el suyo, su piel y mi piel se quemaban al tacto de nuestro deseo, el roce de nuestros labios ocasionaba la mas bella sincronía de nuestras lenguas que se entendían de forma perfecta en esa entrega carnal que solo era la cúspide de nuestra devoción mutua.

—Ah! Padre Sasuke...

**_Hace 6 semanas_**

Esa noche fue sin duda una de las peores, verlo semidesnudo de pie frente a mi puerta fue un castigo a mis malos pensamientos, Dios debía estar castigándome por pecadora enviándome la tentación a la puerta, sin duda mi locura estaba en aumento ese beso soñado, tenerlo casi sin ropa frente a mi habitación y yo en paños menores frente a él! Me hinque y comencé a rezar de inmediato, si el padre me había dado la penitencia de rezar 2 rosarios, yo rezaría toda la noche para evitar tener esos sueños del pecado!

—... Siglos, de los siglos. Amén.

—Hermana Sakura ya es muy tarde para rezar no cree? —la hermana Temari se asomaba por mi puerta—

—Disculpe hermana Temari... Prometo rezar en voz baja.

—No se preocupe hermana, es solo que ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que prepararnos para el inicio de la cuaresma recuerde que nos levantaremos temprano para ir al pueblo.

Lo había olvidado por completo, debíamos ir al pueblo a comprar algunas provisiones para la cuaresma y recordarle a los feligreses los horarios de misa para que pasaran por su ceniza.

—Tiene razón hermana Temari, sera mejor que me duerma. —se despidió y yo intente dormir... —

Se venían días santos en los cuales uno debía darse al arrepentimiento y respeto a nuestro señor, debía ser fuerte a mis tentaciones y enfocar mi vocación. Cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un tanto perezosa me había dormido muy tarde rezando y afortunadamente mis oraciones habían sido escuchadas no había tenido sueños indebidos hacia el padre. Me di una ducha y me aliste para ir al comedor, el padre desayunaba en la mesa central con la madre Kaguya y las hermanas Shizune y Kurenai. El resto de las hermanas comíamos en las mesas del salón, la madre dio la instrucción de las tareas a realizar, algunas irían por los vegetales, otras mas por las semillas y cereales, algunas pegarían las hojas con el calendario de actividades de la parroquia y el servicio en el convento, Temari y yo debíamos ir con las hermanas que llevarían los panqueques a las casas como venta de al semana.

—El padre Sasuke las acompañara por turnos, no anden solas hermanas, siempre procuren andar en parejas —sentí la mirada de la madre sabia a que se refería— vayan con Dios y nos vemos a vuestro regreso.

—Si madre Kaguya. —respondimos al unisono-

Bajamos del convento caminando, el padre conversaba con algunas de las hermanas, yo sujetaba una de las charolas con los panqueque a vender.

—Padre Sasuke me ayudaría con la charola es que me esta marcando el brazo... —me giré para ver a la hermana Karin pedirle ayuda al padre Sasuke, la bandeja no pesaba y el tono en el que le hablaba no era para nada apropiado—

—Permitame hermana —El sujeto la charola con una mano y reviso el brazo de la hermana Karin, acariciando su piel.- creo que solo fue el peso déjeme llevarlo yo hermana.

Sentí que mi cuerpo vibraba de coraje, no podía creer que la hermana Karin tratará de esa forma al padre Sasuke y como él se lo permitía era a caso que había tanta confianza entre ellos, mi boca tembló, sentía que estaba por romper en llanto por ver cómo se hablaban y ella le sonreía.

Desvíe mi mirada para evitar llorar, sentía mis ojos casi derramar las lágrimas pero el viento fresco me ayudo a evitarlo. Llegamos a la plaza y nos organizamos para realizar nuestras actividades.

—La madre Kaguya dijo que anduviésemos en parejas, si nos separamos en binas terminaremos mas rápido, no cree que es buena idea padre?

—Sin duda hermana Temari, recojan una bandeja cada una y elijan una pareja para entregar los panqueques.— Recogí mi bandeja y sentí la cercanía del padre. — Hermana Sakura permítame acompañarla, me sentiré mas tranquilo si la asisto en las entregas.

—Gracias padre, pero creo que la hermana Karin estará mas complacida si es a ella a quien da sus atenciones. —me di la media vuelta y corrí hasta Temari para entregar con ella —

Terminamos las entregas en poco tiempo al volver algunas hermanas ya habían terminado sus deberes solo debíamos esperar a las hermanas que habían ido por las verduras y al padre Sasuke y Karin que no habían vuelta de la entrega de sus panqueques, no entendía por que demoraban tanto si era algo fácil y rápido. Levante la mirada y lo ví regresar muy sonriente con ella, él alzo la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron sentía tanto coraje que solo atine en desviar mi mirada furiosa, me levante y ayude a las hermanas a acomodar las cosas en las bolsas para regresar.

Las chicas llegaron con las verduras y dividimos todo en las bolsas para llevarlo al convento, cada una agarro su bolsita y caminamos de vuelta al convento con nuestro mandado, hacia demasiado calor y con el hábito se hacia mas bochornoso el trayecto. Me detuve para coger aire mientras avanzaban todos, el padre se percato de mi retraso y se acercó.

—Déjeme ayudarle hermana Sakura, se ve usted muy sofocada. —se inclino para coger mi bolsita, pero la tome de inmediato—

—No es necesario padre Sasuke, yo si puedo hacer mis obligaciones —comence a caminar dejándole atrás—

Llegamos al convento y dejamos las bolsas en la cocina y las charolas en el aseo, Temari y yo comenzamos a ordenar la despensa la madre Kaguya decidió que algunas hermanas nos ayudaran para terminar pronto.

—Estas latas donde las colocamos hermana Temari?

—Esas al fondo y ordenenlas por fecha de caducidad, las mas prontas a vencer al frente por favor hermanas.

—Las semillas y pastas hermana Temari?

—Eso en las estanterías de enfrente y de igual forma acomodamos en las cajas por fecha de caducidad.

—Hermana Temari los bultos de azúcar y harina?

—Esos con cuidado se agrupan al fondo con un plástico en el piso y se cubren con otro para evitar la humedad.

—Pero están muy pesados.

—Vaya a buscar a Jiraiya el jardinero para que les ayude a moverlos.

Me quede revisando las existencias para tener el control del inventario, cuando vi al padre entrar a la bodega con la hermana Karin de nueva cuenta estaba ahí con ella, había logrado pasar el mal trago de la mañana y ahora volvíamos a lo mismo.

—Hermana Karin no debió molestar al padre Sasuke —Temari la reprendió al menos no era la única que notaba esa cercanía—

—Hermana Temari yo...

—Hermana Temari, la hermana Karin me ha preguntado por el jardinero, pero me temo que se ha retirado por una solicitud de la madre Kaguya, cuando le he preguntado para que le necesitaba me he ofrecido yo para socorrerlas, espero no dar molestias hermana. —así que era él quien andaba de ofrecido me di la media vuelta y me fui al sitio mas recóndito de la bodega a terminar con mis deberes.—

—Para nada padre, al contrario somos nosotras las que no queremos molestarle y agradecemos su apoyo...

Termine de contar la estantería, el padre ayudo a las hermanas no solo con los bultos, movió los anaqueles, algunas estanterías y cajones.

—Hermana Sakura podría ayudarme —escuche su voz quería negarme a mirarlo y ayudarle pero no podía podía ser tan grosera. —

—En que puedo ayudarle padre Sasuke —Me miro con un semblante inquisitivo como si yo fuera un especie de animalito raro al cual estudiar—

—Podría quitarme el alzacuello* hace demasiado calor y quisiera desabotonar el primer botón siento que me asfixio aquí de tanto calor— lo miré extrañada y el noto mi cara de confusión — No tengo las manos limpias y al ser blanco lo manchare, usted es la única con las manos limpias aquí.

Y tenia razón al estar con el inventario no andaba moviendo ni limpiando. Deje mi cuadernillo en el piso y me acerque para quitarlo, se inclinó a mi altura y levanto el rostro para darme mejor visibilidad.

—Padre Sasuke ya me lave las manos —Karin le hablaba, al parecer no había sido su primera opción, baje mis manos y me di media vuelta para recoger mi libreta, él se me quedo viendo al ver que no se lo quite, Karin le esperaba atravesando el pasillo—

—Hermana Sakura?

—Si padre? —le mire desde el piso dónde contaba las cajas de levadura de la estantería final—

—No me ayudará?

Me levante —la hermana Karin esta mas que dispuesta padre —pase a su lado para ir a la otra estantería— No la haga esperar padre Sasuke.

—Hermana Sakura, —Me detuve sin mirarlo— pase por la parroquia mas tarde cuando termine sus actividades.

Se cruzo y se dirigió con la hermana Karin, ví como le ayudo y él levanto la mirada para encontrarse con mi mirada fija en él, de nueva cuenta desvíe mi mirara y continúe con mi trabajo.

Termine mis deberes y camine con la hermana Temari para rezar juntas en nuestras habitaciones, rezamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada según me había dicho su hermano había caído enfermo y hacia esa penitencia por él. A la mañana siguiente me aliste y entre al comedor para tomar desayuno lo ví mirarme fijamente, lo había olvidado! No había asistido a su llamado la tarde anterior. Me senté a desayunar aunque lo cierto es que no tenía nada de apetito, removían la comida de un lugar a otro en mi plato.

Al terminar el desayuno, el padre salió del comedor a la parroquia para hacer sus deberes y en cuanto yo pude corrí tras él para disculparme por mi falta el día anterior. Estaba en el altar buscando en la biblia los pasajes a leer en la misa del día de mañana, se iniciaría la cuaresma con el miércoles de ceniza.

—Padre Sasuke... —No levantó la mirada- Pad...

—Permítame hermana —siguió buscando los pasajes y me quedé de pie frente al altar. Camino hacia la sacristía y salió con su estola en las manos— sígame...

Camine detrás de él, hasta llegar al confesionario, se coloco su estola y me miró .

—Adelanté —me señalo la entrada al concesionario —

—Pero padre no es día de confesiones. —me removí por completo —

—Haré una excepción por hoy con usted, pasé hermana.

El padre entró en su cubículo y yo en el mío, se persignó y aguarde a sus palabras.

—Ave María purísima...

—Sin pecado concebido padre.

—Dime tus pecados hija...

—Padre... Yo... —me quede callada—

—Su comportamiento no ha sido el apropiado hermana Sakura y se que esa no es usted, usted es una mujer de fe y una mujer de fe no se deja llevar por sus impulsos, algo aflige a su alma, recuerde que la única forma de estar bien con dios es sanando su alma, su corazón y su fe hermana. Que es lo que la aflige?

—No lo sé padre.

—No lo sabe? Por que el comportamiento que ha tenido todo este día hermana?.

—

Padre... yo...

—Me va a decir que sus desplantes de esta mañana son imaginaciones mía? Que su comportamiento en la bodega ha sido el apropiado?

— Yo.. —recordé a Karin sonriéndole en el camino, en la plaza, en la bodega y como él no hacia nada mas que complacerla y ofrecerse en todo con ella, volvió a mi ese enojó, esa furia de verlo con ella-—Yo no soporto verlo tan cercano de la hermana Karin!

—Hermana Sakura... —me tape la boca, que había hecho? No solo le había dicho mi descontento sino que encima le había gritado la padre—

—Perdoneme padre, se lo suplicó la penitencia que me imponga la cumpliré pero.. yo lo lamento tanto.

—Hermana Sakura, los celos son un sentimiento destructivo para el alma...

Celos

Yo sentía celos del padre? Pero eso no podía ser posible el padre era eso un padre, el padre del pueblo y Karin y yo éramos una monja y una novicia, el hablar de celos era ilógico por donde se viera.

—... Mi relación con la hermana Karin y cualquier otra hermana es única y exclusivamente de respeto mutuo.

—Padre yo... Lamento haber insinuado... eh sido tan grosera es solo que no se que me ocurrió verlo tan atento con ella me puso triste. —sentía que mi garganta se hacia nudo—

—Trise?... Por que?

—Porque usted es muy atento conmigo y hoy en todo el día no me tomó en cuenta. —mi voz comenzaba a temblar-

—Trate de ayudarla en 2 ocasiones hermana...

—Pero fue después de ayudarla a ella ...

—Y esta mal acaso que yo ayude a las demás hermanas?

—Si, no... Bueno si, usted no debería ser demasiado amable con las demas hermanas? —aprete los ojos para reprimirme—

—Con las demás no, Pero con usted sí?

—No las trate como a mi... —comencé a llorar— pensé que era especial para usted y veo que solo soy una mas.

Me hundí en mi llanto que no ví cuando el padre Sasuke se salió del confesionario y abrió mi cubículo, levante la mirada y lo vi mirarme atento, mis ojos lagrimosos lo observaban de pie frente mi

_INFOMERCIAL_

Alzacuello: Se usa para mantener en su lugar el cuello romano (cuando no usan sotana), una tira blanca, usualmente de plástico, que es el distintivo de su condición sacerdotal y que se le suele asociar con el anillo que llevan los esposos una vez casados.

Estola: La estola es una prenda de tela que se pone el sacerdote alrededor del cuello para las celebraciones litúrgicas y es el signo de Jesús. Es símbolo de los poderes sagrados que reciben el clérigo, como pastor que lleva a sus ovejas sobre sus hombros, como maestro que enseña a sus discípulos; como guía que conduce a las almas hacia la vida eterna


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV **

La tentación tiene cuerpo de mujer

—Te duele?

—No padre continúe...

Me deslice en su cuerpo de forma suave, la bese con dulzura, coloque mis brazos a sus costados para darme apoyo, al principio la notaba que aun le dolía mi invasión por lo que me deslizaba de forma suave y lenta de apoco se fue relajando y su pelvis se comenzó a mover con mis embestidas, ella cada vez se soltaba mas a mi cuerpo se fue desinhibido y se esmeraba en darme placer, acariciando mi espalda, tanteando mi pecho, besando mi cuello, pero sobre todo lo que mas me ponía duro eran sus sonidos, esos suspiros cada que mi miembro entraba en ella, o los gemidos cuando su vagina se contraía y mi verga se tensaba en su interior me hacían ponerme como un animal...

—Ahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh...

—No creo poder contenerme tanto

—Tomeme padre, hágame suya... ahhhh... ya no me duele, no se contenga por favor…

**_Hace un mes_**

Hincado frente a la Cruz de nuestra capilla rezaba con toda mi fe, con fervor y toda mi devoción necesita ansiadamente suplicar e implorar el perdón a mis actos, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos.

—Yo confieso ante Dios todo poderoso...—recordé lo acontecido en el confesionario hacia tan solo unos minutos—

La ví llorosa completamente afligida por sus sentimientos, vulnerable por el peso de esas tentaciones, ella necesitaba de mi en todos los sentidos, pero necesitaba mas de alguien que la reconfortará, la ayude a levantarse del confesionario y la abrace, temblaba llorando por esos sentimientos que su corazón guardaba y que pesaban de sobre manera en su alma, porque ella debía cargar con esa penitencia? Porque ella tenia que lidiar con todo esto? Ella siendo tan joven, tan inocente, tan frágil.

La abrace mas a mi mientras ella recargaba su carita en mi pecho, el cubículo era pequeño tenia que encorvarme para entrar ahí, mi rostro estaba muy cerca de el de ella casi podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel no había mucho espacio estábamos muy apretados, acaricie su espalda de forma dócil, bajo mi tacto podía sentirla la hermana Sakura era delgada muy delgada, subí y baje mi palma por su espalda, sintiéndola en su estrecha cintura, mi respiración se hizo mas pesada ese sitio era muy pequeño casi no podía respira, ella se abrazo mas de mi y pude sentir sus pechos apretados a mi torso, me faltaba mas el aire, baje mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, sus ojitos hinchados por su llanto, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boquita hinchada eran una imagen que podía compararse al de la mas virtuosa santa que alguien pudiese adorar, me incline un poco mas para acércame a ella, relamí mis labios...

—Padre Sasuke, —Me separe de inmediato de ella— Padre Sasuke, esta por aquí?

—Padre...

La hermana Karin y la hermana Shizune acaban de entrar a la parroquia y yo estaba encerrado en ese cubículo, encerrado en el confesionario con la hermana Sakura, la ví temblar y mirarme asustada.

—Shuu —coloque mi dedo en sus labios— quédese aquí hermana y medite sus sentimientos la veré después para terminar su confesión. —hable en un hilo de voz para no ser escuchado—

Salí del cubículo cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

—Padre, pensábamos que no estaba.

—Revisaba el confesionario algunas hermanas me habían comentado que el asiento estaba flojo, al parecer ya quedo.

—Padre hoy no es día de confesiones —la hermana Shizune vio mi estola— los horarios con el padre Yamato eran...

—En la casa del señor no hay horarios para atender a las almas atormentadas hermana... —trate de mostrarme dócil pero lo cierto es que su comentario me había molestado — y sobre los horarios que dejo el padre Yamato ya no serán así, les haré llegar la nueva forma en la que trabajaremos.

—Discúlpeme padre no debí ser inoportuna con mi comentario.

—En que puedo ayudarles?

—Queríamos preguntarle por la hermana Sakura —pase saliva — la madre Kaguya la esta buscando y no la encontramos.

—No la he visto —Dios perdóname te lo suplico! — pero quedo de venir a conversar conmigo, en cuanto venga la envío con la madre Kaguya.

—Gracias padre Sasuke —besaron mi mano y se retiraron las dos—

Corrí a la puerta de la parroquia y en efecto se habían ido, cuando ví que ya estaban a una distancia mas que prudente corrí al confesionario y lo abrí, tenia sus manitas juntas y sus ojitos cerrados con fuerza estaba rezando quizá por la salvación de su alma, abrió los ojos y se abalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme llorosa, la aprete a mi cuerpo.

—Tenia tanto miedo padre...

—Debe ir con la madre Kaguya de inmediato, dígale que caminaba por los alrededores meditando para su conversación conmigo.

—Qu-que conversación? —su boquita temblaba—

—Diga que estamos reforzando su fe y le pedí que hiciera una reflexión de su vida en el convento, si le pregunta mas le dice que hable conmigo, que es parte de una penitencia hacia el señor.

—Esta bien padre.. —Se separo con la mirada baja— Padre mentir es un pecado muy grave.

—Lo se hermana ya pensare en una penitencia que la absuelva de mi comportamiento indebido... Usted solo ha pagado por mi mal comportamiento y le pido que me perdone.

—Pero padre Sasuke...

—Retírese hermana Sakura, la madre Kaguya debe estarla esperando.

Se acerco y beso mi mano cada vez ese acto era mas y mas pesado de sobrellevar, porque si todas las hermanas hacían ese pequeño gesto con ella sentía mi piel ardía bajo su boca. La vi irse apresurada y yo corrí a rezar por mis pecados.

—... Que he pecado mucho de pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión ... —ese beso, verla abierta para mi, sentir su cuerpo, perdóname dios mio! — por mi culpa por mi culpa por mi grande culpa...

La cena llego y me senté con la madre y las dos hermanas Kurenai y Shizune, sirvieron los alimentos y la cena se incio.

—Padre Sasuke —la madre Kaguya hablo y atine a levantar mi mirada— me comentaba la novicia Sakura que esta en unas platicas con usted para reforzar su fe.

—Asi es madre Kaguya.

—No me había comentado nada padre, agradecería que las actividades que usted aplique a las hermanas las consulte conmigo como lo hacia el padre Yamato.

—Las decisiones que tome por el bienestar de las hermanas es algo que no tengo por que consultar con usted, si bien puedo pedir su consejo como madre superiora por su experiencia y su sabiduría no se le olvidé que yo soy el párroco de esta parroquia y hago lo mejor por los feligreses.

—No lo dije para que se molestará padre... Yo solo quiero ayudarle, sobre todo por que la novicia Sakura es muy joven y en este momento es normal que las dudas afloren con tantas tentaciones.

—No me molesta madre, al contrario agradezco su interés no solo por mi desempeño sino para con la novicia necesita de toda ayuda posible para reencontrar su camino.

—Tan grave es? —me miro asustada y después la miro a ella, maldije internamente haber hablado de más —

—No se alarme madre, no es nada grave solo que siempre es bueno volver al camino del señor mas pronto que tarde.

—En eso tiene razón padre.

Terminamos de cenar y todas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Me quede largo rato en la parroqia analizando lo que había pasado esa mañana en el confesionario, había perdido la cordura y me había comportado de forma irresponsable, por mis actos la novicia Sakura estaba sufriendo aun mas sus tentaciones, debía lidiar con la tentación del mal y con mis malas acciones, ahora la había obligado a mentir para cubrirme, me levante y cerré la parroquia apague las velas y salí por el jardín para llegar a la sacristía, mire que se veía una mancha blanca entre los rosales, me acerque y la vi, era la novicia Sakura estaba sentada en una banca, con su camisón blanco mirando el cielo, se veía hermosa, sus largas hebras de cabello caían como cascada sobre su espalda, su piel brillaba a La Luz de la luna, su camisón se traslucía ligeramente, estaba desnuda bajo esa tela, veía sus pechos bajo esa bata blanca, quería acércame pero no debía, cerré los ojos implorando a Dios nuestro señor que me diera la fortaleza que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, Dios dame fuerza te lo suplico! di un paso atrás pisando una rama, abrí los ojos y me encontré con las mas hermosas esmeraldas fijas en mi.

—Padre Sasuke... —se levanto de la banca y corrió a mi hasta abrazarme me tense al sentir sus senos sobre mi pecho y pase saliva— le ha preguntado algo la madre Kaguya? —se separo de mí mirándome expectante.

—No, —mantuve la mirada en alto sin verla siquiera— no de forma directa, pero creo tenerlo bajo control hermana Sakura.

—En la cena los he visto conversar y tenia mucho miedo —tomo mi mano y la beso— gracias por todo padre Sasuke, todo ha sido mi culpa yo le eh metido en tantos problemas.

—No hermana, usted es la menos culpable, todo ha sido... —la mire a sus ojos, su carita delicada delineada por sus mechones de cabello a sus costados, enmarcando sus grandes ojos jade, esos labios carnosos ligeramente humedecidos por esa maldita mañana de relamerlos cada veinte minutos me estaban cortando la respiración.—

—Todo ha sido... que, padre? —no podía hablar, estaba mudo mirando cómo abría y cerraba sus labios con cada palabra que su boca despedía— que ocurre padre?

No podía respirar sentía el ambiente pesado, tenerla tan cerca me oprimía el pecho, quería acercarme y besarla no como aquella tarde mientras dormía, quería besarla de forma mas carnal, mas obscena, quería probar su sabor, quería sentirla, mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente, mi entrepierna estaba dura, cerré los ojos y me di media vuelta y camine a prisa a la casa parroquial, esto solo debía ser una tentación a mi vocación mezclada con una mala pasada de mi cuerpo, era natural tener esas reacciones el obispo lo había dicho como hombres estábamos a merced del pecado pero como hijos de Dios a su servicio podíamos evitar caer en la tentación.

— Padre Sasuke — Mire hacia atrás y venia corriendo detrás de mi— Que ocurre padre? se encuentra bien?

— Hermana Sakura ya es tarde váyase a dormir, no son horas para que este en el jardín y menos así! cubrase no sea exhibicionista!— me miro sonrojada por mi regaño, bajo su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, por su expresión al parecer no recordaba que andaba en paños menores—

—Perdoneme padre — se cubrió el pecho y se giro para cubrirse, comenzó a sollozar— Debe creer que soy una libertina, merezco los castigos que dios nuestro señor me da! soy una mala hija de nuestro señor... — salió corriendo hacia el convento, era un tonto por hablarle como lo había hecho, ella era inocente y yo el pecador por verla con morbo, corrí detrás de ella—

—Hermana Sakura perdone por mi comportamiento tan irrespetuoso. — evite bajar la mirada cuando se detuvo y se giro para verme, la tome del brazo y la conduje tras los rosales para evitar que nos vieran en esa situación; a esas horas y ella en camisón no era algo fácil de justificar— usted vino a mi por interés en nuestra conversación de la tarde y yo solo le he reprendido sin consideración...

—Usted tiene la razón perdone padre, olvide que estaba en camisón, olvide que estaba en el jardín a esta hora y al escuchar su voz me acerque a usted olvidando por completo como estaba, siempre estoy presentable para usted y no pensé... —no dejaba de llorar— debe creer que me ofrezco a los hombres como una libertina, quizá lo que me paso ese día en la vendimia fue mi culpa —Baje la mirada y la tome con mis manos de sus brazos en un agarre posesivo y furioso—

—No vuelva a decir semejante blasfemia hermana! Se lo prohibo! —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, cuerpo temblaba en mis manos, sus ojos hinchados por su llanto— No quiero escucharla decir semejantes cosas! usted no se ofrece a nadie!

—Perdoneme padre... perdoneme se lo suplico... —mordió su labio carnoso y desee no ser tan débil como hombre.—

Era hipnótica toda ella para mi cuerpo y mi mente, era una tentación toda ella, era una hermosa tentación, me acerque a sus labios mientras la estrechaba a mi cuerpo, podía sentir como se estremecía a mi tacto. Pero que demonios estaba haciendo, era una novicia! Y yo un padre, el párroco del pueblo, me separe de ella y salí casi corriendo a la casa parroquial.

La hermana Sakura era una niña noble, inocente, bondadosa pero sobre todo hermosa, una mujer sensual a su modo, no podía negar que se estaba volviendo una tentación muy grande para mi, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus pechos... era la tentación del pecado hecha mujer.

Debía alejarme de ella como fuera..


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

La tentación de la carne y los placeres carnales

—Padre Sasuke... ahhhh... ahhh... Padre...

El padre movía su cuerpo introduciendo su gran miembro entre mis piernas, sentía que todo mi cuerpo vibraba con cada embestida que me daba, mi interior vibraba al sentirlo tan profundo de mi interior, era un dolor tan placentero, ese calor que nuestros cuerpos emanaban por nuestro amor, sus besos en mis pechos me volvían loca, no queria, no podía pensar en nada solo que deseaba mas de eso, mas de él, mas de lo que me daba...

—Padreeee! lo amo... ahhhhh!

—Sakuraaaa….

**Hace un mes**

Estábamos todas presentes en la parroquia para dar inicio a la cuaresma, casi todo el pueblo había asistido a la misa de ocho, como era debido todas debíamos estar en ayunas para recibir la ceniza que marcaba el inicio del tiempo de conversión y de acercamiento a Dios nuestro señor.

El padre vestía su túnica morada que representaba el luto por la muerte de nuestro señor, no dejaba de mirarlo con ese color se miraba mas guapo, cerré los ojos por ese pensamiento poco apropiado en la casa del señor, baje mi mirada, y me concentre en la liturgia.

El padre bajo del altar y tomo la copa de consagrar la hermana Karin le asistió en la entrega de la hostia, nos levantamos para comulgar.

—El cuerpo de Cristo —abrí mi boca y el deposito la hostia en mi boca, lo mire a los ojos y note que se sonrojo ligero, no entendí por que estaba sonrojado, quizá era por que había muchas personas en la parroquia y hacia mucho calor—

Me senté en mi lugar y la misa continuo, los feligreses comulgaron, el padre coloco la ceniza con ayuda de la madre Kaguya para terminar lo antes posible. Salimos de la parroquia para atender nuestras actividades.

—Hermana Temari puede llevarle al padre Sasuke el rompopo que nos pidió por favor —la hermana Shizune colocaba una caja con unas botellas de rompope y unas cajas de galletas en la mesa—

—Por supuesto hermana Shizune, solo que la madre Kaguya me pido que le llevara estas hierbas de urgencia...

—Yo se las llevo —tome las botellas y me apresure a llevárselas antes de que la madre Shizune las llevara ella misma—

—Con cuidado hermana Sakura! No se vaya a tropezar! Esta niña es tan distraída siempre en la luna... jajaja

Llegue a la parroquia pero el padre no estaba ahí, por orden no podíamos entrar a la casa parroquial como Pedro por su casa, así que solo me acerque al pasillo que conducía desde la parroquia a la casa del padre.

—Padre Sasuke... Padre Sasuke... Padre! —me comenzaban a doler los dedos la caja pesaba bastante— Ah... padre!

—Hermana Sakura que hace aquí? —me gire y lo mire—

—La hermana Shizune le manda su rompope padre, me ayuda es que pesa mucho. —se inclino y me quito la caja de las manos— Gracias padre —mire mis manos y estaban muy rojas, el padre me miro—

—Venga conmigo...

Le seguí a la casa parriquial, nunca había entrado y la verdad tenia algo de curiosidad por saber un poco mas del lugar, tenia un patio interno muy bonito con una fuente se veían muchas habitaciones y al fondo una cocina muy bonita.

—Por que hay una cocina si no se usa? —el padre comía con nosotras en el comedor—

—Eh? —coloco la caja en la encimera— Bueno, la parroquia y la casa parroquial fueron edificada antes que el convento, la casa parroquia fungía como un pequeño monasterio para formar seminaristas, se tenia una cocinera al servicio de la casa, después se edifico el convento, y se le dio prioridad a la formación de monjas y se quito el monasterio.

—Pero para qué quitarlo?

—Digamos que fue algo caótico mezclar un monasterio de formación para seminaristas con un convento lleno de novicias... —me miro muy atento y se dio media vuelta abrió la nevera y saco un hielo que coloco en un paño— abra la mano

Le obedecí de inmediato, coloco el paño en mi mano y sentí un gran alivio en la hinchazón.

—Ahh!, eso se siente tan bien —el padre me miraba atento y me sonrojé.— gracias Padre Sasuke —quito el paño y acaricio mi mano son sus dedos, se separo de golpe y camino a la puerta de la cocina—

—La acompaño a la puerta hermana... —camino rápido por todo el pasillo, sentía que casi corría para alcanzarlo, sus largas piernas no se comparaban con las mías —

—Gracias por todo padre.— llegamos a la entrada y tome su mano para besarla— La misa de hoy ha sido preciosa —le sonreí y me di media vuelta— Hasta mañana padre!

Las semanas pasaron y seguía cumpliendo mi penitencia de no acercarme a la capilla a menos que fuese por motivos de ordenanza o ceremoniales, con la cuaresma encima debíamos orar tanto en el convento como en la parroquia.

—Hermanas como sabrán estamos próximos a tener la celebración de nuestros días santos, debemos hablar con los feligreses para organizar los días santos, hermana Sakura, hermana Karin acompañaran al padre Sasuke a invitar a los feligreses para que participen con nosotros...

—Pero siempre van las hermanas Shizune y Kurenai —la hermana Karin hablo—

—Esta vez irán ustedes... es bueno que las nuevas generaciones de monjas... novicias —me miró— se involucren en la organización de nuestra cuaresma.

Debíamos asistir al pueblo a visitar a las familias mas "participativas" para que ayudaran al convento y a la Iglesia con sus donaciones, Bajábamos en la camioneta el padre conducía, la hermana Karin iba en medio y yo en la ventana, llegamos a la casa de la familia mas "generosa" los Sabaku No, el señor Raza siempre apoyaba a la Iglesia y no fue la excepción, donaron un vale para pedir las flores que se desearan en la florería del pueblo el sr. Raza pagaría todo, dono cantaros de leche y costales de harina para hacer pan para la eucaristía, huevos y levadura, siempre fue un hombre muy generoso y ahora mas que se sentía en deuda con el convento, lo notaba mirarme y bajar la mirada, ahora entendía por que la madre me había enviado, quería sacar ventaja de la situación, que dios me perdonase por pensar mal de la madre pero la situación era tensa en casa de los Sabaku No.

Salimos de todas las casas con muchas donaciones la batea de la camioneta estaba rebozante, el padre se había sorprendido de la generosidad del nuestro pueblo, llegamos a la florería para pedir las flores para adornar la capilla.

—Buenos días... —una joven muy hermosa nos saludo, mas que a Karin y a mi, el padre fue su atención les le insinuaba sin el mas mínimo pudor— Hasta que se me hace conocer al famoso padrecito del pueblo.

—Buenos días Hija —la mujer le beso la mano de forma poco correcta—

—Llameme Ino padre... —le sonreía mientras relamía sus labios— en que le puedo ayudar?

—Venimos a apartar las flores para la semana santa —Karin interrumpió a la mujer pero esa mujer no quitaba su mirada del padre—

—Pueden elegir las que gusten... las que elija el padre van por la casa... —le sonreía ampliamente—

La hermana Karin y yo buscábamos algunas flores apropiadas mientras el padre conversaba con la mujer... veía como esa mujer se le guindaba del brazo y se le restregaba, tome un ramo de crisantemos y camine hasta ellos...

—Padre le gustan estas flores? —me metí en medio de ellos dos —huelen muy bonito... no como las rosas del convento pero son lindas, no lo cree?

—Son una excelente elección hermana —me sonrió— sin duda son ideales para adornar el altar.

—Ay que la monjita jajaja —me miro de arriba a abajo— es tan graciosa... —su sonrisa fingida era mas que obvia—

—Novicia, soy novicia aun no tengo el habito de monja —la vi mirar a la hermana Karin y me miro, nuestras ropas eran diferentes— si pusiera mas atención a su alrededor que en andar adulando al padre...

—Hermana Sakura! —el padre intervino— disculpele hija, la hermana Sakura es un poco tempestuosa. —me miro furioso—

—Así son las niñas... —me volvió a barrer con la mirada— no se preocupe padre.

—No soy una niña!

—Ay disculpe hermana... como parece una... —me miro el pecho y su sonrisa de burla me calento—

—Mi delgadez no refleja mi edad, —la mire furiosa— no necesito estar gorda como otras! Que aparte de gorda son viejas...

—Debería bajarse más el habito de la cabeza hermana quizá le taparía la frente de marquesina que se carga!

—Comportense las dos! —el padre intentaba mediar la situación pero la verdad estaba mas que molesta, furiosa—

—Por lo menos mi frente se cubre con el habito, usted ni bañándose se le quita lo cerda!

—Hermana Sakura!

—Ah! Celosa de que yo tengo atributos que presumir, —cruzo los brazos y sus enormes pechos se levantaron mas—tablita?

—Srta. Ino comportese usted también!

—Ay padre! Esta de señorita ya no tiene nada!

—Como se atreve!

Se me lanzo a los golpes tirando algunas vasijas con flores, solo pude atinar a sujetar un ramo de rosas y comenzar a darle en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, solo escuchaba los gritos la mujer que no me soltaba del cabello, el padre la sujeto y la hermana Karin corrió en mi auxilio me ayudo a recomponerme la ropa y me quito las flores y hojas del habito.

—Hermanas suban a la camioneta.

—Pero padre —la hermana Karin intento intervenir—

—Hermana Karin, suban a la camioneta...

Nos retiramos de la florería y esperamos al padre en la camioneta como él nos lo indico.

—Jajaja... la llamaste cerda —la hermana Karin cubrió su boca y reprimió sus ganas de reir— se lo merecía mira que andar de ofrecida con el padre, Sinica!

—Si... viste como se puso jajaja cuando le dije gorda jajaja —las dos tratábamos de aguantar las ganas de reír y mas cuando el padre subió a la camioneta enojado—

—Les causa gracia? —nos pusimos serias— me imagino que a la madre Kaguya le dará misma gracia que a ustedes.

Baje la mirada y apreté mi habito entre mis manos.

Al llegar al convento el padre nos reporto con la madre Kaguya, nos castigaron a las dos a pesar de que yo insistí que la hermana Karin no había tenido nada que ver, no sabia si estar triste o estar feliz, porque de penitencia por nuestro comportamiento la madre nos había puesto a limpiar la parroquia todos los días, con las misas por la cuaresma iban muchos feligreses y se tenia que barrer diario y casi a cada rato al terminar las misas.

—El padrecito se paso al acusarnos —Karin barría el frente de la parroquia y yo los escalones—

—Pues si Karin, pero la madre igual se enteraría ya ves como son de chismosos en el pueblo... él hizo lo correcto.

—No se me olvida la cara de la mujer cuando le dijiste que ya no es señorita —se acerco a mi— si bien que se habla en el pueblo que ella y el señor Sai el de la ferretería tienen sus andanzas...

—Yo solo lo dije por como se le insinuaba al padre Sasuke.. pero no sabia nada —me sorprendí de escuchar lo que Karin me decía—

—No sabias? De hecho una vez la hermana Temari y yo los vimos en el campo, cuando fuimos por leche estaban cerca de los sembradíos de tulipanes, estaban fornicado... al aire libre —la hermana Karin sonreía— estaban haciéndolo sin el mas mínimo pudor, ella gemía muy alto...

—Que? —mi cara se puso roja, pase saliva— Y usted cómo sabe que ellos estaban haciendo esas cosas? —mi piel estaba caliente me cubrí la boca con mis manos— es pecado imaginarse esas cosas y más verlo!

—Ay hermana que no sabe cómo se hacen esas cosas? El estaba denuedo entre las piernas de esa mujer... Ella se movía en su ese mientras él le besaba los pe...

—Hermana Karin —el padre salía de la parroquia, la hermana Karin se puso tensa y yo no podía ni girarme a ver al padre— deje su trabajo y vaya hacer su acto de contrición para la confesión, hablar del prójimo es pecado, la espero cuando termine en el confesionario.

—Si padre —Karin hizo una reverencia y entro corriendo.—

—Hermana Sakura

—Si padre Sas-sasuke —me temblaban hasta las piernas—

—Despues de la hermana Karin la espero en el confesionario, pero no quiero volver a verlas juntas.

—Si padre... —me quede de espaldas sin girarme—

—Que espera para besar mi mano

Me gire lento sin mirarlo a los ojos y me incline para tomar su mano, le bese el dorso temblando.

—Hermana esta usted enferma? Tiene fiebre...

—No... —me sujeto el rostro con su mano y me miro atento— estoy bien padre —me quede perdida en su rostro era tan guapo, sus ojos eran hermosos—

—Debe ser el calor de la tarde, deje de barrer y entre a la parroquia esta usted muy colorada, pero la quiero lejos de la hermana Karin, entendido?

—Si padre

Lo vi irse por su estola y observarnos mientras ambas hacíamos acto de contrición lejos la una de la otra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI **

Ardiendo en el Pecado, con pase directo hacia el infierno

—Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Padre Sasuke! Ahhhhhhhh!

La vi como se tenso de placer entre mis brazos por mis embestidas, era tan hermosa

Me desplome en la cama casi muerto, me sentía tan débil después haberme venido en ella, mis piernas aun temblaban por esa descarga, la tenia entre mis brazos aun estaba dentro de ella, amaba estar dentro de ella. Me miraba montada encima de mi, se veía preciosa completamente agotada y ruborizada por el placer. Se levanto de mi pecho y comenzó a montarme... ella se recuperaba mas rápido, movía sus caderas en mi verga que reacciono rápido a sus estímulos.

—Padre Sasuke! Hermana Sakura!

Los dos giramos el rostro hacia la puerta, la madre Kaguya entraba en mi habitación y nos encontraba sin ropa en mi cama, ella intento tapar su desnudez con sus manitas, me recompuse en el colchón y la abrace de inmediato para cubrirla, mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuerpo en busca de refugio. La madre nos veía horrorizada.

**_Una semana antes_**

El día había sido un completo caos, no solo el día, las ultimas semanas, desde el inicio de la cuaresma me había propuesto y puesto como penitencia alejarme de la novicia Sakura, pero por alguna razón siempre nuestros caminos se cruzaban y la tentación venia con ella, ahora no podía oficiar misa sin verla como mujer y no como la novicia que era, su cercanía me ponía nervioso, sus miradas, sus sonrisas... era la tentación mas grande que había sentido.

Esa mañana en la florería me había percatado del comportamiento indebido de la srta. Yamanaka, lamentablemente era algo que a veces ocurría ya sabia lidiar con ello, cuando era seminarista y debía asistir a los conventos para el adoctrinamiento mas de una novicia sin vocación intentaba hacerme pecar pero siempre había sido fuerte a la tentación del pecado, con la srta. Ino no seria la excepción, pero la hermana Sakura se había agarrado a los golpes con ella por mi... eso lejos de molestarme me había gustado, verla ponerse celosa por tan evidente acoso por parte de la srta. Ymanaka me había hecho sentirme halagado de que la novicia Sakura se pusiera celosa de mi... cuando recupere el sentido vi que eso no estaba bien, ni para ella ni para mi, solo atine en reportarla para ponerla lejos de mi y la tentación...

Pero la solución fue peor que el incidente, la madre Kaguya atino en ponerle como penitencia que se hiciera cargo del aseo de la parroquia, yo queriendo alejarla y la madre poniéndome la tentación como ofrenda, debía ser una prueba de Dios que debía superar.

Cuando salía para ir al pueblo por un encargo, las escuche hablando de cosas indebidas para una monja consagrada como lo era la hermana Karin y una novicia en vías de consagrarse! La hermana Karin estaba pervirtiendo a la novicia Sakura con sus habladurías sobre sexo, no podía permitirlo, pero no pude interrumpirlas tan pronto como debía, ver a la hermana Sakura escuchar atenta sobre los placeres que un hombre le puede ofrecer a una mujer era tan gratificante, sonrojada y avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo interesada por saber mas sobre el tema... pero cuando la hermana Karin comenzó a dar detalles de lo mas explícitos y pecaminosos tuve que intervenir...

Había confesado a la hermana Karin y como penitencia le ordene una penitencia de silencio, la ví salir y la hermana Sakura ingreso al confesionario.

—Ave María purísima

—Sin pecado concebido padre...

—Hermana dígame sus pecados

—Padre... he pecado, he cometido el pecado de la ira, la soberbia y la envidia, además que he quebrantado el noveno mandamiento padre...

—Solo eso... —no recibí respuesta— ha quebrantado el octavo mandamiento no es así?

—Yo no quebrante el octavo mandamiento padre...

—"No darás falso testimonio ni mentiras" usted dio testimonio que la srta. Yamanaka ya no era señorita... a usted le consta?

—No, pero le creo a la hermana Ka...

—Prestarse a las habladurías es pecado hermana, no quiero volver a escuchar que hable mal de alguien de esa forma, no esta bien... pero explíqueme como ha quebranto el noveno mandamiento... "No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros"

—Padre... —escuche que se removía en el banquillo del confesionario— Bueno yo... cuando la hermana Karin comenzó a decir que la srta. Ino se veía con el sr. Sai... no se me sentí abochornada... como si el habito me pesara padre...

Y el que se estaba comenzando a abochornar era yo.

—Cuando comenzó a dar los detalles... de como esa mujer se entrega al placer con ese hombre, me imagine en mi mente como puede darse esa situación...

—Hermana Sakura eso es pecado...

—Lo se padre... pero la hermana Karin fue tan explicita que no pude evitar recrearlo en mi mente... —se puso nerviosa— y por un segundo me sentí deseosa...

—Como que deseosa?...

Gire mi rostro por la ventanilla del confesionario y por esas ligeras rendijas la vi ruborizada, sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los míos, mordió su labio, ese maldito gesto me volvió loco, quería besarla y sentir sus labios y ser yo quien los mordiera... pase saliva...

—Deseosa de saber que se siente, entregarse al placer padre... y ahí sentí envidia, envidia de ella, es tan bonita y puede entregarse sin ningún problema al hombre que ama...

—Hermana... usted es una mujer hermosa —no pensé en lo que dije, solo asentí a mirar sus grandes ojos verdes— no tiene nada que envidiarle...

—Pero no me puedo entregar al hombre que amo...

—Esta usted enamorada hermana?!

Salí de mi ensueño en el que estaba, cuando escuche esas palabras, la hermana Sakura estaba enamorada de un hombre, ella sentía sentimientos carnales por un hombre y eso me dio una rabia, quien era el malnacido que la estaba enamorando! qué la estaba seduciendo! Abrí al puerta del confesionario y la saque a ella de golpe jalando a mi cuerpo.

—Quién es ese hombre hermana Sakura?! Usted no se puede entregar a ningún hombre!

—Padre... —estaba asustada pero poco me importaba, solo quería saber quien era ese hombre— me duele

—Quien es el hombre que la esta seduciendo!

—Padre... —empezó a temblar— Padre...

—Dígamelo!

—Padre..

—Dígamelo ahora mismo!

—Usted padre —y soltó en llanto— es usted padre...

Me quede pasmado por lo que decía, ella estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de mi, que sentía algo mas de lo debido por mi...

—...es usted con quien me imagine haciendo esas cosas indebidas padre... —sus grandes ojos llorosos me miraban atentos— perdoneme...

Baje mi rostro hasta el de ella y la bese estrechandola a mi cuerpo, la recargue en el pilar de la parroquia y busque aferrar su boca a la mía apretando su rostro al mío, su cuerpecito temblaba, se debatía entre corresponderme y negarse, mi cuerpo se apretó al suyo sentía su temblor, su nervio, su calor, sus manitas se abrazaron a mi cuerpo y profundice mas mi beso, mis manos tocaban su cuerpo con desesperación, solo un gemido y estreche su cuerpo a mi cuerpo, apreté sus caderas a mi pelvis y gimió mas fuerte, mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura, era tan estrecha... baje mas mis manos y sentí sus caderas de mujer...

—Padre Sasuke, Padre Sasuke... —me separe de ella temblando—

Alguien había entrado a la parroquia y agradecía que el pilar nos tapara, la hermana Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza, me separe de ella dejándola detrás del pilar...

—No se mueva de aquí —ella asintió con su cabecita y sus grandes ojos dilatados, salí para encontrarme con quien me buscaba.— Madre Kaguya buenas tardes...

—Ah! Padre Sasuke pensé que ya no estaba, me asusto... buscaba a la hermana Sakura pero creo que ya no esta, tiene rato qué se fue?

—No, necesitaba algo?

—Necesito a la hermana Sakura, su madre ha venido a verla, pero como no esta iré a buscarla al jardín mejor...

—Vaya con Dios, —se acerco y beso mi mano—

La vi irse y me relaje un poco, regrese a donde estaba la hermana Sakura pero ya no estaba ahí, me asome en el pasillo que conducía a la casa parroquial pero no se veía, me asome en la sacristía pero no estaba, mire la puerta hacia el jardín trasero y la ví ahí hablando con la Madre Kaguya, me acerque de a poco.

—Solo estaba revisando los rosales... termine mi confesión y quise meditar aquí...

—Sabe que no esta permitido que las hermanas estén en esta área... El jardin de la casa parroquial esta prohibido.—la madre Kaguya me miró— vamos al convento su madre la espera...

La vi caminar al convento pero la madre no quito su mirada de mi, hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y se dio la media vuelta y camino detrás de la novicia Sakura.

La Hermana Sakura asistía a su penitencia como de costumbre con la hermana Karin para limpiar la parroquia, la semana mayor había comenzado y con ello las misas mas concurridas, debíamos tener la casa del señor en su máximo esplendor para estas fechas sagradas.

Desde ese beso entre la Hermana Sakura y su confesión las cosas no pudieron volver a ser como antes, no por parte mía, no podía contenerme cuando la tenia cerca, ansiaba probar sus labios, cada que la veía ella bajaba la mirada y yo no podía quitar mi vista de ella, pero sabia que la madre Kaguya sospechaba algo, en algunas ocasiones había llegado de improvisto y disimuladamente "revisaba" la capilla como si buscase algo... pero la Hermana Sakura y yo éramos mas discretos, aprovechábamos esas pequeñas tareas de penitencia para darnos amor, la tomaba a escondidas en el confesionario con pequeños besos y caricias, nos encerrábamos en la sacristía por ratitos, o detrás del altar, nos escondíamos para besarnos y acariciar nuestros cuerpos como algo tan hermoso y placentero, ella siempre se sentía culpable y yo... no podía, quería mas de ella, aunque no me atrevía a mancillar su pureza con mis deseos carnales deseaba mas de su cuerpo y su entrega...

La Hermana Sakura barría el altar como de costumbre me asome por la ventana y vi a la hermana Karin barrer el jardín cerca del pozo, algo lejos de la parroquia, mire a la entrada y no había nadie en el panorama me acerque a la Hermana Sakura tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a mi, la bese con dulzura y la lleve detrás del altar y la bese con voracidad ella sujetaba mi rostro y me besaba con la respiración agitada, siempre la besaba y acariciaba su cintura, su espalda y de vez en cuando bajaba hasta su culo tocándolo con cautela, esta vez necesitaba algo mas...

Deslice mi mano por su culo y me tense por completo al sentirlo tan redondo y tan firme, deslice mas mi mano y la metí entre sus piernas palpando su coño con mis dedos por detrás...

—Padre Sasuke... —se separo de mi asustada— Que es lo que hace?! —me miro indignada— cómo se atreve a tocarme ahí!

—Perdoneme hermana, es solo que... —respiraba muy agitado, no sabia si era por el beso, por la situación o por la sensación que tenia mi cuerpo al haberla palpado en su zona intima— no pude contenerme...

—Padre no puede tocarme de esa manera... yo no soy una libertina —me acerque y la abrace muy fuerte a mi cuerpo—

—No, hermana no, usted no es ninguna libertina, usted es una mujercita decente el pecador soy yo... no soporto tenerla lejos y cuando la tengo entre mis brazos no puedo resistirme a tocarla a besarla...—ella me miro— la amo tanto hermana... que me consume el deseo de hacerla mi mujer... —ella abrió sus ojitos de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tintaron de sonrojo.— Te amo, te amo tanto... —su boquita se abrió de asombro—

—Padre... usted me ama? —asentí con mi cabeza y le di un besito ligero en sus labios— padre... yo también lo amo tanto!

Me atrajo a su boca y me beso con dulzura, acaricio mi rostro mientras la sujetaba fuerte de su cintura a mi cuerpo...

—... Padre hágame su mujer— esas simples palabras me dejaron mudo, queria tomarla como un animal detrás del altar pero no podía, no podía hacerlo, no ahí... ella me beso de nuevo y se aferro a mi boca—

—No mi amor... no aquí... debemos encontrar el momento, —me asome tras el altar y no vi a nadie— nos veremos mañana después del viacrucis véame en el confesionario y le diré dónde y a que hora... te estaré esperando mi amor.

Ella asintió y la bese, salí del atrio rumbo a la sacristía...

**_Actualidad_**

Daba vueltas como loco por toda la parroquia, acababa de volver del viacrucis en el pueblo estaba exhausto quería ir a recostarme un rato, pero esperaba que ella llegara, me metí al confesionario y me senté, espere paciente hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Ave María purísima

—Sin pecado concebida padre

—Hermana Sakura?

—Padre Sasuke

—Hermana —sentía los nervios comerme— que bueno que llega, la vio alguien?

—Nadie me vio padre...

—Nos veremos esta noche en la casa parroquial a la media noche, le dejare la puerta abierta...

—Padre...

—Salga con cuidado y la veo esta noche...Te estaré esperando mi amor.

—Esta bien padre...

En cuanto salió me asome por la ventana, la vi correr al convento apresurada, me fui a mi habitación a descansar un poco, aun debía oficiar la misa de la noche. El resto del día transcurrió oficie la misa con demasiado nervio y ansias por que la media noche llegara, las hermanas se retiraron al convento y yo a la casa aprroquial, miraba el reloj a cada minuto, hasta que por fin... la hora se dio y la puerta se abrió

—Al fin llegas —me abalance sobre ella besándola con desesperación, quite su habito para dejar su hermoso cabello libre, lo acaricie mientras la besaba—

—Padre... ahhh... Padre no... —sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, su boca decía que no pero su cuerpo me atraía al suyo en busca del placer carnal—

—No hable hermana...

—Que estamos haciendo... esto es un pecado... —sus grandes ojos jade me miraban con miedo y deseo—

—Pues arderemos juntos en el infierno...

Comencé a desabotonar su habito con rapidez, lo deslice por sus brazo y la vi con su ropita interior ella temblaba por su desnudez ante mi intentando cubrirse... me quite la camisa y baje mis pantalones para llevarla hasta mi cama y la recosté...

Pose mis labios sobre los de ella mientras tocaba su piel tan suave, tan bella, tan delicada, la respiración me faltaba y mi miembro estaba tan duro por ella, la atraje a mi comencé a desabrochar su sostén quería verla, deseaba verla, quite la prenda y vi sus pechos desnudos, pase saliva, era una mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado, sus pechos eran hermosos, eran suaves, eran perfectos, baje mi cabeza hasta su clavícula y di un ligero beso, ella gimió temblando, baje mas mi boca y bese sus senos, ella tembló mas, metí su pezon en mi boca y lo bese suave, lo chupe un poco y la mire desde su pecho, su carita estaba rojita, sus ojitos me miraban expectantes a lo que hacia con mi boca su boquita temblaba, comence a mamarla con ansias y su boca tembló mas, de su boquita salían gemidos deliciosos, baje mi mano hasta su coño y comencé a palparcelo estaba muy mojadita, su zona era tan suave cariciarla era tan placentero sus peirnitas temblaban con mi mano frotando su coño, su pezón estaba delicioso bajo mi boca, se irguió por completo y la apreté a mi cuerpo para evitar que su cuerpo cayera en el colchón y alejara su pezon de mi boca, su cabeza estaba completamente echada hacia atrás de placer, sus caderas se movían sobre mi mano, se restregaban a mis dedos en busca de mas placer, yo chupaba su tetas en mi boca, como un niño ansioso, me separe de ella recostando en la cama y baje sus bragas dejándola desnuda, ella cruzaba sus piernitas por pudor, baje mis bóxers y ella abrió sus ojitos de sorpresa, de verme desnudo y duro por ella.

Me abrí paso entre su cuerpo abriendo sus piernitas para mi, me hinque frente a ella y la jale a mi cuerpo de sus caderas mire su coñito abierto para mi podía ver sus pliegues y su entrada ya muy humedades, estaba lista para que la tomara, coloque mi miembro en su entrada e intente meterlo, pero ella soltó un quejido...

—Ay!

—Te duele?

—No padre continúe...

Me deslice en su cuerpo de forma suave, la bese con dulzura, coloque mis brazos a sus costados para darme apoyo, al principio la notaba que aun le dolía mi invasión por lo que me deslizaba de forma suave y lenta de apoco se fue relajando y su pelvis se comenzó a mover con mis embestidas, ella cada vez se soltaba mas a mi cuerpo se fue desinhibido y se esmeraba en darme placer, acariciando mi espalda, tanteando mi pecho, besando mi cuello, pero sobre todo lo que mas me ponía duro eran sus sonidos, esos suspiros cada que mi miembro entraba en ella, o los gemidos cuando su vagina se contraía y mi verga se tensaba en su interior me hacían ponerme como un animal...

—Ahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh...ay... ahhhhh... ahhhhh

—No creo poder contenerme tanto...

—Tomeme padre, hágame suya... ahhhh... ya no me duele, no se contenga por favor...

En cuanto me dijo eso comencé a moverme más y mas duro en ella.

—Padre Sasuke... ahhhh... ahhh... Padre... ay dios mío! ahhhhhhhh!

La poseía como un animal no podía contenerme, hundirme en su cuerpo era la sensación mas placentera de este mundo, el roce de nuestros cuerpos hundidos en la pasión era la cúspide de nuestro amor, esa union de nuestros cuerpos era la entrega completa entre un hombre y una mujer, por que eso éramos un hombre y una mujer entregándose al placer carnal no por lujuria ni deseo, era por amor, ella gozosa de abrirse a mi y recibirme en su cuerpo y yo llenandola con mi amor, con mi entrega, mi verga estaba tan dura que sentía que dolía, la única forma de saciar ese dolor era metiéndome en ella duro, era como si su coño fuera la única cura a mi clamor, besaba sus pechos como loco, no podía separarme de ella, todo su cuerpo me consumía, su boca, sus pechos, su cuerpo, su coño, toda ella era mi adicción la necesitaba para vivir, la necesitaba para existir... me hundí en ella de golpe y con fuerza se tenso encorvando su cuerpo rígido estrujando las sabanas por la entrega de su cuerpo y su alma, apreté su cuerpo sujetándola de la cintura con toas mis fuerzas a nuestra unión para hundirme por completo en su cuerpo ella grito al sentirme tan profundo y la llene de mí, la llene por completo a mi mujer.

—Ahhhhhh! Padreeee! lo amo... ahhhhh! ahhhhhh!

—Sakuraaaa...

—Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Padre Sasuke! Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Me desplome en la cama casi muerto, me sentía tan débilmente después haberme venido en ella, mis piernas aun temblaban por esa descarga, la tenia entre mis brazos aun estaba dentro de ella, amaba estar dentro de ella. Ella me miraba montada encima de mi, se veía preciosa completamente agotada y ruborizada por el placer. Se levanto de mi pecho y comenzó a montarme... ella se recuperaba mas rápido, movía sus caderas en mi verga que reacciono rápido a sus estímulos.

—Padre Sasuke! Hermana Sakura!

Los dos giramos el rostro hacia la puerta, la madre Kaguya entraba en mi habitación y nos encontraba sin ropa en mi cama, ella intento tapar su desnudez con sus manitas, me recompuse en el colchón y la abrace inmediato para cubrirla, mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuerpo en busca de refugio. La madre nos veía horrorizada.

—Que han hecho?! Que han hecho en la casa De Dios nuestro señor?! —Se acerco a Sakura y la jalo de su brazo, ella se aferraba a mi cuerpo y yo la abrazaba— Padre suelte a esta desvergonzada!

—Ella no tiene culpa de nada! sueltelea! —aferraba su cuerpo al mío mientras ella lloraba aferrándose a mi cuerpo—

—No se atreva a defender a esta pecadora!

La jalo del cabello y Sakura se zafo de mi cuerpo, no pude seguir sujetándola al ver como la jaloneaba y el dolor que le provocaba, en cuanto la zafo de mis brazos la saco de mi habitación, me levante de inmediato para ponerme los pantalones y salí detrás de ella, la llevaba casi arrastrando por todo el jardín, algunas de las hermanas salieron y pude ver como nos miraban, corrí hasta ella pero la hermana Shizune y la hermana Kurenai no me lo permitieron, la metieron al convento y no pude sacarla...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

El fruto del pecado

No podía parar de llorar lleva encerrada ya 5 días, no sabia nada del padre Sasuke, no podía salir de la habitación en la que me tenían encerrada, la madre Kaguya venia a verme solo por las noches con una charola con leche y un pan rancio, decía que debía rezar por el perdón de mis pecados e implorar por la salvación de mi alma.

Sabia que debía pedir perdón, sabia que debía implorar por mi alma lo que habia hecho era un pecado mortal, entregarme al placer carnal con un padre era un pecado imperdonable, peor no me arrepentía yo le amaba y él a mi, y solo quería estar con él, solo quería verlo y abrazarlo, quería saber que él estaba bien, que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, pero ahí encerrada no tenia idea de que pasaba afuera, la madre Kaguya nunca respondía a mis preguntas ni a mis suplicas, solo dejaba la charola y se iba…

—Madre Kaguya… por favor se lo suplico déjeme salir… le prometo que no haré nada, solo quiero salir un rato al patio…

—En el convento estamos rezados por la salvación de su alma hermana y por que Dios nuestro señor se apiade de usted por pecadora

Se dio la media vuelta dejo la charola en la mesa de noche y se retiro, escuche como colocaba los cerrojos en la puerta. Me solté en llanto ansiaba verlo, quería verlo, deseaba tanto verlo…

Habían pasado ya 2 meses de aquel día y mi sufrimiento en aquel confinamiento no terminaba, escuche que los cerrojos se quitaban, no gire mi rostro lo mantuve en la cruz con mi rosario en mano rezando por que esa penitencia se terminara, escuche que entro y su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hermana Sakura…

—Hermana Temari… —corrí hasta ella y espere a que dejara la bandeja en la mesa y la abrace— hermana! Ayúdeme a salir de aquí, se lo suplico!

—Hermana Sakura —acaricio mi rostro— lo que ha hecho es muy grave… se imagina si esto se sabe?

—No me importa hermana Temari, yo solo quiero estar con él… necesito verlo, debo verlo —comence a llorar— tengo que verlo…

—Hermana… —la vi ponerse nerviosa— no lo sabe?

—Que?… que ocurre?

—El padre Sasuke se fue…

—A donde? Al pueblo?

—No hermana, se fue de aquí, hace casi dos meses se fue a la capital lo cambiaron de parroquia.

Sus palabras fueron un sonido hueco en el ambiente como si un susurro se volviera eco en una inmensa soledad, él no se podía haber ido, no se podía haber ido sin mi… él no me podía haber dejado a mi suerte… no, no podía.

—Hermana —me ayudo a sentarme en la cama— después de lo que sucedió entre ustedes el padre pidió su cambio al obispo y se fue de aquí.

Me habia abandonado, me habia usado y se habia ido, me habia tomado y saciado con mi cuerpo para luego huir, me sentía usada, abandonada y desecha por él, le habia dado todo, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma y hasta mi vocación y él solo me desechaba, quería llorar pero una presión en el pecho no me lo permitia, era mi dolor, mi dignidad hecha pedazos y mi amor roto que estaban atorados en mi garganta con las ganas de salir con furia en un grito de lamento.

—Cuando se fue?

—A tercer dia de lo ocurrido hermana… nadie vio cuando fue, al parecer salió antes del amanecer.

—Por que no me dejan salir si él ya no estaba?

—La madre dice que es una penitencia para usted, de hecho no debería estar conversando con usted hermana…

La hermana se retiro en silencio y me quede tratando de entender como un hombre que habia profesado amor puro a una mujer podía usarla de la manera en la que el padre Sasuke me habia usado, el me hbia dicho que me amaba mirándome a los ojos, me habia tomado mirándome a los ojos pero al parecer su palabra no era de ninguna validez…

Los dias pasaron y la hermana Temari me llevaba el alimento como de costumbre, a veces se quedaba a conversar conmigo, me contaba de las actividades en el pueblo y del nuevo padre, habia llegado hacia unos días, al parecer era muy bueno y comprensivo por orden de la madre Kaguya no dejaba que ninguna monja fuera a la parroquia a horas indebidas creo que por mi culpa ahora ninguna monja podía estar en casa del señor para meditar.

—Es un buen padre, escucha y da buenos consejos es algo… perezoso jajaja hemos llegado a las confesiones y esta dormido en el patio, el dice que esta mirando las nubes pero en realidad esta dormido jajaja

—Debe ser todo un caso el padre.

—Si, la verdad a mi me agrada mucho, es no sé… algo misterioso el padre Nara. —le sonreí pero no podía evitar recordar al padre Sasuke— dijo que vendría a confesarte, creo la madre Kaguya le pidió que te confesara…

—Me imagino… —comi un trozo de pan y bebi un poco de leche— sabe mal… bug

—Lo lamento hermana intente traerle un poco de pan fresco pero no pude tomarlo y ese que me dio la madre ya esta muy rancio…

—No se preocupe hermana Temari.

Intente comerlo pero era incomible, recio, rancio y la leche sabia agría… me levante corriendo al servicio y vomite la leche era leche pasada, la hermana se llevo la charola y se retiro, la madre Kaguya decidió suavizar un poco la penitencia autorizo que la hermana me diera un poco de carne seca y leche fresca por las mañanas, pero al parecer la leche vieja del otro día me habia hecho daño, no dejaba de vomitar y casi todo lo que ingería me hacia daño por que lo que comía lo desechaba de enseguida…

—Debe comer hermana, de lo contrario se enfermera.

—Ya estoy enferma hermana Temari, todo lo que como lo saco es como si no pudiera retenerlo en mis estomago.

—Pero eso fue hace dos semanas hermana, sigue igual?

—Si, yo creo debe ser una infección o solo el estomago me quedo sensible

La vi mirarme preocupada, me toco la frente y las mejillas, tratando de palpar mi temperatura.

—Recuestece un poco hermana, le daré un masaje en el vientre, quiza solo sea una irritación ligera.

Hice lo que me pidió y comenzó a tantear mi vientre, coloco sus manos en mi vientre bajo y me miro sorprendida, se separo de mi muy nerviosa, levanto la charola para irse.

—Hermana Temari…

—Lo siento olvide que debo ir al pueblo con un encargo.

—Que ocurre hermana? —me levante rápido para acercarme pero me sentí mareada y casi casi, peor la hermana me sostuvo— Ay… lo levanto hermana es solo que…

—Hermana Sakura… sientese, no esta bien que se precipite, Menos en su estado.

—Que ocurre? que tengo?

—Hermana… —se giro para ver la puerta y me miro— esta en cinta hermana, usted debe estar esperando un bebe…

Los demás días asistía y siempre me llevaba mas comida a escondidas, frutas, panes, galletas, me preguntaba como estaba y si los malestares seguían, aun no podía creer que en mi vientre creciera un bebe, fruto de mi amor por el padre Sasuke, todas las noches acariciaba mi vientre, aun no se notaba mi pancita, la hermana Temari decía que era por la poca y casi nula comida que ingería, ella de verdad era un ángel para mi al llevarme la comida a escondidas para mi bebe, decía que en parte era bueno que no se notara mi estado, no sabíamos como lo tomaría la madre si enterara de ello…

—Le traje un poco de panque —levanto su habito y desato una bolsita de su pierna— lo preparo la hermana Karin le quedo muy bueno.

—Gracias pero no tengo mucho apetito, de hecho aun tengo las galletas de ayer, pero no eh podido comer anda…

—Debe comer hermana su bebe lo necesita, debe estar sana.

—Ayer lo intente y toda la mañana de hoy pero todo lo regreso…

—Hermana —tomo mi mano, pero el estomago me estaba estaba doliendo y las nauseas se sentían horribles—

La puerta se abrió y la madre Kaguya entro, me sorprendió verla hacia casi un mes que no la veía, no habia ido a verme desde que Temari habia asumido la tarea de darme los alimentos, me miro y vio el trozo de panque en la cama, me levante para recibirla al igual que Temari, pero las nauseas se hicieron mas fuertes y salí corriendo al baño, devolví el poco bocado que habia ingerido.

—Madre Kaguya… la hermana Sakura no ha comido bien y pensé en traerle un poco de panque —levbto el trozo metiéndolo en la bolsita, mientras la veía desde el retrete— Creo que el pan duro le ha caído mal… —la madre no me quitaba la mirada de encima—

—Cuanto tiempo lleva así —sentia su mirada sobre mi—

—Eh?… creo que solo dos días, ya ve que el pan del miércoles no estuvo muy bueno creo eso le ha caído mal…

—Retirese hermana, a partir de hoy yo me haré cargo de la hermana Sakura…

La hermana Temari salió de la habitación y me quede petrificada del temor por la furia que sabia de los ojos de madre Kaguya. La madre recogió la charola, las galletas y el panque y se retiro, regrese a la cama tambaleándome y me quede dormida de la debilidad de mi cuerpo.

Horas mas tardes la noche habia cubierto mi cuarto en una oscuridad, escuche los cerrojos de la puerta abrirse con desesperación, mire aterrada la puerta y vi que la hermana Temari abría la puerta estaba sofocada y nerviosa.

—Hermana levántese, tenemos que irnos!

—Que ocurre? —intentaba levantarme peor mi cuerpo estaba muy débil por no comer, por haber vomitado tanto—

—La madre Kaguya no debe tardar en venir y debemos irnos.

—Por que..? —las piernas me temblaban, la hermana me ayudo apoyarme en su cuerpo y me ayudo a caminar—

—La madre Kaguya ya se entero de que esta en cinta hermana y le van a dar un te para que aborte a su bebe…

Escuche sus palabras y mi corazon se acelero, sentía tanto miedo y desesperación, quería correr en ese momento, la hermana me guiaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta, mi cuerpo temblaba.

—… el padre Nara nos va ayudar llevo la camioneta tras el campo de tulipanes y nos esta esperando para llevarnos al pueblo vecino compro dos boletos para el ferrocarril hermana, nos iremos de aquí…

—Pero usted hermana…

—No puedo quedarme en un lugar donde son capaces de condenar a un bebe por un pecado que no es suyo… —sus grandes ojos verdes me miraban con compasión— ademas de que no tengo vocación de moja, camine…

Llegamos a la sala para irnos la hermana Temari cogió una bolsa y la puerta se abrió la hermana Tayuya y la hermana Karin entraban al convento, las dos me miraron sorprendidas. La hermana Karin intento ayudarme a para sostenerme de mi otro costado. Cuando escuchamos la voz de la madre Kaguya a nuestras espaldas, me jalo para llevarme a la cocina la hermana Temari intento evitarlo pero la hermana Tayuya la sujeto, la hermana Karin miraba todo confundida, tenia miedo y terror la madre me sento en una silla y me dio una taza de te, olía horrible…

—Bébaselo todo de un solo trago.

—Que es?

—El remedio para sus pecados hermana, bébaselo ahora!

—No quiero —le arroje la taza por los pies—

Se separo de mi y trajo una holla enorme con otra taza

—Tengo mas de 5 litros aquí… y basta con que se tomes una taza, usted me dice si será por las buenas o será por las malas…

—No me lo tomare —comencé a llorar— no me lo tomare… tendré a mi bebe! Ayudeneme!

Se acerco a mi e intento hacerme bebes a la fuerza pero novia mi rostro para evitar que el liquido entrara en mi boca.

—No! No quiero! No! Ayudenme! auxilio! No quiero!

La hermana Shizune y la hermana Kurenai entraron y me sujetaron de los brazos y otra de la espalda, mis lagrimas corrían con desesperación.

—Será entonces por las malas… —se acerco a mi y me tapo la nariz con la taza puesta en mis labios.—Tendrá que abrir la boca hermana…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII **

Dios escucha las oraciones de sus fieles mas devotos

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo… amen, pueden ir en paz.

Baje del estrado para dar la bendición y agua bendita a los niños del pueblo, los feligreses se retiraron, me fui a la sacristía y me quite la túnica y la estola para respirar un poco eran días muy calurosos, el verano era insoportable, salí de la sacristía.

—Buenos días padre.

—Bueno días hermana Hinata.

—Le traje las hostias y el vino de consagrar. —tome la caja—

—Gracias hermana, no debió molestarse.

—Padre hoy es día de confesiones de cuatro a siete.

—Gracias por el recordatorio hermana es usted muy amable.

—Si necesita que le ayude…

—No es necesario —di media vuelta y camine rumbo a la casa parroquial.—

—Disculpe padre es solo que yo quise ser un poco servicial con usted —la mire y recordé a aquella joven novicia de ojos jade, esa inocente jovencita que había enamorado a mic corazón hacia 3 años…—

**_Hace 3 años_**

Golpeaba la maldita puerta para que abrieran, pero nadie me daba respuesta, comencé a golpearla más fuerte hasta que salió.

—Padre Sasuke le voy a pedir que se comporte.—La madre Kaguya me encaro— NO es forma para venir al convento…

—Quiero verla! Exijo verla!

—Ella esta en penitencia por sus pecados —me miro de arriba abajo— usted debería hacerlo mismo, el obispo viene para acá él se encargara de usted.

—Que le han hecho?

—Fue enviada a un monasterio de voto de perpetuo silencio por condena al pecado que cometió.

Cerro la puerta me dejo de pie ahí. No podían habérsela llevado de mí, en que momento la habían sacado del convento… quizá en la madrugada la habían sacado sin que me diera cuenta, debía averiguar en qué monasterio estaba, corrí a la casa parroquial a preparar mis cosas el Obispo no demoraba en llegar y debía ir en búsqueda de la hermana Sakura.

Cuando estaba por salir el Obispo llegaba, me incline cuando me encontré con él y tuve que regresar sobre mis pasos a la parroquia, comenzaba a oscurecer y mis planes de huir para encontrarla se venían a bajo por ahora.

—Me quiere explicar padre Sasuke que fue lo que ocurrió? La madre Kaguya me llamo muy alterada diciéndome que usted y la novicia han cometido un pecado imperdonable… —me miro fijamente—

—Sr. Obispo… yo la amo

—No padre, usted no la ama, usted esta confundido, usted es un hombre de fe que entrego su devino y amor a Dios nuestro señor, ella es solo una niña promiscua que le tengo con el pecado del cuerpo, es el diablo enfundado en cuerpo de mujer para seducirlo al pecado, que no se da cuenta?

—Padre ella no es ninguna pro…

—Que cree que no estoy al tanto de que se ofreció a otro hombre previo usted? —me levante furioso—

—Ella no es así!

—Me va a decir que es mentira que un hombre intento mancillarla en el pueblo?

—Ese hombre quiso someterla contra su voluntad!

—Y acaso las mujeres decentes son sometidas de esa manera? A caso a otra de nuestras hermanas le ha ocurrido algo así? Es claro que ella lo propicio, con sus tratos, con sus tentaciones! El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite! Ella es una pecadora!

—Ella no es ninguna…

—Padre Sasuke, sabe lo que pensaría su familia si se enterara de sus actos, su madre, su padre —recordé a mi familia, mas a mi padre — Es usted joven padre, la tentación de las mujeres se hace presente, no es sencillo lidiar con ello… venga conmigo a la capital y le ayudare a recuperar su vocación y amor por Dios nuestro señor…

Me quede de pie mirando el altar, la cruz de nuestro señor en el centro, que había pasado conmigo, en que momento mi amor por ella sabia nublado mi camino, por que ese amor era malo, prohibido y hasta satanizado, un amor tan bello y puro no podía ser algo abominable, mire al sr. Obispo.

—Ire con usted, regresare al camino de Dios y para eso debo irme de aquí.

**_Actualidad_**

Habían pasado ya 3 años, sabia vuelto a la capital con el Obispo esa misma noche y no sabia vuelto ese pueblo nunca mas, sabia llegado al Obispado con una sola intención, encontrarla desde ahí tenia acceso a los registros de los monasterios del perpetuo silencio en todo el país, solo habían 15 y en esos 3 años había visitado ya 12 buscándola pero sin tener suerte de encontrarla aunque mi fe era grande y sabia que al encontraría.

Mire a la hermana Hinata a la caray le sonreí.

—No es necesario hermana y si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer en la parroquia… por cierto Noe s necesario que se tome las molestias de venir a dejar los encargos yo enviare al monaguillo. Puede retirarse.

Baje de mi habitación a la parroquia no debían demorar en llegar los feligreses a tomar confesión, entre a la sacristía por mis estola y baje al confesionario vi que habían bastantes feligreses por tomar confesión, mínimo debían haber 20 personas en la parroquia, entre en el confesionario y comencé con las confesiones…

—…tres aves Marías y 5 Padres nuestros, y recuerde no juraras en nombre de dios en vano hija.

—Lo haré padre, rezare mucho y no lo volveré hacer padre.

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo.

—Amen padre…

—Ve con Dios hija y diga al siguiente que pase.

Me quede esperando mientras ella salía y la siguiente persona entraba y se sentaba.

—Ave Maria Purísima…

—Sin pecado concebido padre—su voz era melodiosa y su aroma era dulce y embriagador, gire mi rostro para verla pero no pude verla, estaba muy oscuro y solo se dibujaba su silueta sobre la ventanilla—

—Digame sus pecados hija

—Padre… eh pecado —la escuche sollozar—

—Tranquila hija… Dios nunca juzga a sus hijos y los recibe con los brazos abiertos a quienes están arrepentidos de corazón.

—Ese es el problema padre, que yo no me arrepiento de mis pecados, no me arrepiento de ellos y si tuviera que volver a pasar por cada uno de nueva cuenta, lo hacia sin dudar.

—Entonces qué hace aqui hija?

—No lo sé, quizá intento reencontrarme con Dios… me eh alejado tanto de él que a veces siento que mi amor por Dios se murió, antes era tan devota de él que era capaz de entregarle mi vida y ahora hasta dudo de su existencia.

—Hija mía… que fue lo que hizo que perdiera su amor por nuestro señor… que hizo que perdiera su fe y su devoción por él.

—Perdí su amor porque cuando mas le necesite me dejo sola, cuando mas necesitaba de un dios en mi vida me abandono… perdí mi fe y devoción hacia él por un hombre.

—Un hombre?

—Me entregue a un hombre por amor sin importarme que él era prohibido padre.

—No desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo hija, los mandamientos son claros hija y los hombres casados son…

—No era un hombre casado padre… él era un sacerdote.

Gire mi cara a la ventanilla, no podía verla su silueta se marcaba sobre la ventanilla pero no podía ver el color de sus ojos, de su pelo, de piel, algo me acelera a el corazón, quizá porque su historia me hacia recordar a la hermana Sakura.

—Pero mas que hombre de Dios, era un canalla que se burlo de mi padre.

—Hija mía… usted no este este pueblo o sí?

—No padre, jaja si le preocupa que el anterior padre es el que se burlo de mi, no soy de aquí puede estar tranquilo… no conocí al anterior padre, ni le conozco a usted, vine de vacaciones con mi hija y mi hermana a este pueblo… mi bebe quería conocer las cascadas de la montaña y venimos por este fin de semana.

—No era por eso Hija disculpe mi indiscreción… es solo que… —me quede callado no era posible que fuera ella— regresando al mal que le aqueja, que es lo que le hizo perder el amor a dios?

—El que me haya abandonado… o quizá me gane su odio por haber seducido a un padre, haberme entregado y haberme hecho su mujer es un pecado mortal y quizá dios no me lo perdono. Cuando mas le necesite me dejo sola.

—Quiere contarme?

—Sucedió hace años, yo quede embarazada del padre y el solo se fue y me abandono a mi suerte con mi bebe —no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer semejante bajeza— las monjas del convento intentaron…

—Usted era monja? —intente salirme del confesionario pero no podía hacer semejante falta de respeto, afuera estaba lleno de feligreses y no era como si yo pudiera salir y ver quiene estaba del otro lado, me contuve.—

—Si… vivia en un convento…

Las similitudes eran enormes, pero no podía ser la hermana Sakura, ella no había estado embarazada de mi, yo no la había abandonado, ella no era una monja, la hermana Sakura era una novicia…

—… cuando el me abandono, yo me quede a mi suerte en el convento pasaron los meses y me di cuenta que de esa entrega yo esperaba un hijo del padre, él me había hecho un hijo que creía en mi vientre, fruto de nuestra entrega, diría que fruto de nuestro amor pero eso no es verdad… mi amor por el fue sincero pero al parecer el del padre por mi no, él solo me uso para saciar su deseo carnal…

Escuchaba su confesión con una opresión en el pecho por sus palabras por el dolor en ellas, podía sentir su dolor y sufrimiento por la desdicha de aquel desamor, pero no entendía por qué? Ella no podía ser la hermana Sakura.

—… Cuando la madre se entero que yo estaba embarazada intento hacerme perder a mi bebe con un brebaje, afortunadamente una de las hermanas con ayuda del padre me ayudaron a escapar…

—Él la ayudo a escapar? Él volvió por usted y su hija?

—El padre de mi bebe? No, fue el padre Nara, él me ayudo mucho, Ayudo a evitar que la madre cumpliera su capricho de hacerme perder a mi bebe, nos ayudo a salir del convento y nos llevo hasta el pueblo vecino, nos consiguió boletos de tren para que pudiéramos huir… jamas regresamos a ese lugar.

—Pudieran? quien más huyo con usted?

—La hermana que me ayudo a escapar, si no hubiera sido por ella ahora no tendría a mi hija conmigo.

—Y del padre? Supo algo?

—No, jamas le volví a ver y jamas supe de él… nunca volvió por mi en los tres meses que me quede en el convento esperando por él, no le importe yo.

—Dice usted que Dios se olvido de usted… pero yo no lo veo así, quizá la madre actuó mal por su fe ciega, pero el padre y la hermana que le ayudaron la auxiliaron, quizá Dios en su infinita misericordia le ayudo de esa forma… en cuanto al padre quizá el ya paga su pecado por haberla abandonado a su suerte a usted y a su hija, el cargo de conciencia también nos consume hija.

—A veces pienso que si volviese el tiempo atrás no cambiaria nada… por que a pesar del dolor de saber que el solo me utilizo… veo a mi pequeña y me aferro a la vida por que es el amor mas grande que en esta vida pude experimentar.

—Dios le dio socorro auxilio enviándole esos angeles, la hermana que la auxilio y el padre que no dudo en brindarle apoyo… no dude del amor de Dios, el no esta enojado con usted, Dios no castiga a sus hijos ni mucho menos los odia, el no guarda enojo por sus hijos, no piense que le ha abandonado y menos que le guarda rencor.

—Desde que salí del convento no había pisado una Iglesia, verlas me lo recuerdan, estar cerca de una de ellas me duele…

—Que le hizo entrar en esta iglesia?

—No lo sé… pasaba por aquí mientras mi hija jugaba en la plaza con su tía y algo me hizo entrar.

—Quizá es momento de avanzar y dejar el pasado atrás, por algo entro, quizá Dios la guió hasta aquí, no lo cree?

—Quizá…

—Cuantos años tiene su hija?

—Dos

—Esta bautizada?

—No

—Y no la bautizaras hija?

—…—soltó un suspiro y era tan pesado que hasta yo sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies— será mejor que me vaya

—Hija…

Salió del confesionario, quería salir tras de ella pero la siguiente persona entro y tuve que quedarme dentro.

—Ave Maria Purisima…

Toda la tarde me quede pensando en esa pobre alma que llego en la tarde atormentada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me recordaba tanto a la hermana Sakura, me recordaba tanto a nuestra historia, nuestro amor y nuestra entrega… solo por que ella era una mujer al servicio de Dios, por que yo no sabia abandonado a la hermana Sakura aun la seguía buscando y una vez que la encontrara estaríamos juntos.

Pense en ese mal hombre que había abandonado a esa pobre mujer, quizá sabia algo que podía hacer, reportarlo con el Obispo para que diera la cara por sus actos con esa mujer y su hija, llame al Obispado para saber detalles de ese padre.

—Bueno…

—Padre Asuma? Soy el Padre Sasuke necesito saber una información, podría comunicarme con la secretaria?

—Si, permitame —suspire un poco, me sentía ansioso y un poco nervioso por al situación—-

—Bueno?

—Buenas noches, disculpe la hora hija peor necesito una información

—En que le puedo ayudar padre.

—Quisiera saber en que parroquia esta el padre Nara y quién fue su antecesor como padre… si hubo varios padres me gustaría que me mandara la información de por qué se cambiaron o se fueron de esa parroquia por favor.

—Permitame un segundo

Me quede en la linea esperando por unos minutos con la mirada fija en la ventana de la oficina parroquial, el pueblo era un lugar pintoresco y bonito aunque pequeño, ahora estaba en total calma, me preguntaba si la hermana Sakura estaría en buen lugar, si la trataran bien, si se acordaría de mi, si aun me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

—Bueno?

—Sigo aquí hija.

—Jaja no me lo va a creer padre, pero que casualidad que pregunte por el padre Nara.

—Por que? Que Ocurre?

—El padre Nara llego a suplir a un padre que pidió su cambio porque necesitaba reforzar su fe en una búsqueda de reencontrarse con Dios…

—Que…

—El padre Nara fue a suplirlo a usted a la parroquia del convento de las hermanas de la caridad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX **

Con la Sotana de dia y el pecado en la cama

Me recosté en la cama abrazando a Sarada a mi pecho, había sido muy mala idea entrar a la iglesia, me había hecho recordarlo, entrar al confesionario me había hecho pensar mas en él incluso algo en mi interior me hacia creer que ese padre era mi padre Sasuke, arrulle a mi hija contra mi pecho hasta que se quedo dormida.

—Que ocurre?

—Nada…

—Te vi salir corriendo de la iglesia como si hubieras visto a un muerto —Temari me miraba recostada desde la otra cama—

—Me confesé…

—Eso es bueno, no? Al menos ya entraste a una Iglesia ya diste un paso a delante.

—No lo sé, te juro que ese padre me lo recordó tanto… su voz, su amabilidad, su ternura…

—Sakura… el padre Sasuke salió de tu vida hace años, el no volverá…

—Sabes… cuándo me confesaba el padre dijo que quizá por algo Dios me había guiado a esa Iglesia, el corazón me latió muy fuerte, ya no podía ni hablar y tuve que salirme de la Iglesia. —bese a Sarada en su cabecita— Recordé aquel día en el convento con la madre Kaguya…

**3 años atras **

—Será entonces por las malas… —se acerco a mi y me tapo la nariz con la taza puesta en mis labios.—Tendrá que abrir la boca hermana…

La puerta se abrió y entro la hermana Temari con el padre Nara, ella corrió hasta mi para tratar de ayudarme pero la hermana Kurenai no le permitía acercarse, con la poca fuerza que tenia intente zafarme del agarre de la hermana Shizune.

—Pero qué es lo que están haciendo! —El padre Nara empujo a la madre Kaguya— Los mandamientos de Dios son claros! NO mataras!

—Ella cometió un pecado mortal con el..

—No me interesa madre! Guarde silencio, hasta donde tengo entendido la joven no es una monja aun, es una novicia y como tal será tratada, si ella ya no desea permanecer aquí no podemos tenerla contra su voluntad y se respetara, ella aun no es una monja… —me ayudo a levantarme con ayuda de la hermana Temari.—

—Gracias padre… —no paraba de llorar—

—Esto no se quedara así Madre, espere que envíe mi reporte por su conducta tan inapropiada…

Salimos del convento, el padre me ayudo a subir a la camioneta con mis maletas y la hermana Temari le ayudo, salimos del pueblo, dijo que me llevaría hasta el pueblo vecino, uno donde había una estación de ferrocarril, se acerco a la taquilla con la hermana Temari y después se acercaron a mi.

—Esta segura hermana Temari?

—Si padre… no creo poder estar en lugar como ese, no después de lo que intentaron hacer, no quiero volver a ese sitio, por favor dígales que no pudo hacerme volver.

—Enviare mi reporte y créame que la madre será removida de sus puesto, las hermanas que le ayudaron serán reprendidas por sus actos tan atroces, el convento no es un mal lugar, es quienes lo dirigen… yo me encargare de que no vuelva a suceder lo que ocurrió este día.

—Mi lugar nunca fue el convento padre, ademas creo que la hermana Sakura necesitara ayuda…

—Pero Hermana Temari —ella me silencio poniendo su dedo en mis labios—

—Ese es su tren, —saco un poco de dinero de su bolsillo, con una carta— tomen… aquí hay una dirección de una familia que les puede dar alojo en el norte.

—No padre no podemos aceptar el dinero —Temari se negó—

—Lo van a necesitar y no es mucho, pero de algo les ha de servir. —me miro y miro mi vientre— con un bebe en camino lo necesitaran.

Temari tomo el dinero y el padre nos ayudo con las maletas y nos fuimos del pueblo para nunca regresar…

6 meses después nació mi hermosa Sarada, Temari y yo nos manteníamos haciendo pan y rompopo para vender en nuestra cafetería en un pueblo al norte del país, lejos, muy lejos de aquel convento, no entendía bien que había entre ella y el padre Nara, porque sus cartas cada vez eran mas seguidas, comenzaron con el interés del padre por saberse habíamos llegado con bien, después con saber como iba mi embarazo y al final ya no sabia de que hablaban pero Temari siempre que recibía sus cartas estaba feliz… si ella era feliz yo también.

En algunas ocasiones el padre había ido a visitarnos y Temari no había regresado a dormir en esas noches que el padre había estado… yo no preguntaba pero me daba una idea de que tipo de relación había entre ellos, la relación que hubo una vez entre el padre de mi hija y yo…

**Actualidad**

—Sakura —se recompuso en la cama y se levanto para sentase en mi cama— ese día pudimos escapar y gracias a ello Sarada llegó a tu vida, la madre Kaguya estuvo a punto de hacer algo horrible, pero gracias. Eso tuvimos el valor de huir, de lo contrario quien sabe que hubiera pasado… pudimos quedarnos ahí y tu tener a tu bebe en el convento para que lo entregaran a una familia.

—No, jamas entregaria a Sarada!

—No sabremos que pudo haber ocurrido, pero si sabemos que paso gracias a la locura que estaba por hacer… salimos del convento y vivimos felices con Sarada.

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, Temari me miro confundida.

—Pediste servicio a la habitación?

—No, ademas ya es muy tarde —mire el reloj y marcaba las doce cuarenta y cinco— Quien será

—Quien es?

—Disculpen las molestias señoras —Era la voz del padre de esa Iglesia— pero necesito hablar con la mujer que fue esta tarde a la Iglesia.

—Es el padre… es ese padre Temari. —me puse muy nerviosa—

—Y quién es usted?

—Soy el parroco de la Iglesia, me quede pensando en lo que me comento, hice unas llamadas —se escuchaba nervioso— y se donde esta el papa de su hija…

El corazón latía muy lento, sentí que el tiempos e detuvo y mi respiración se oprimió, el aire era pesado y respirar me costaba.

—… él no la abandono, él no sabia que usted estaba embarazada —lo escuchaba sollozar, estaba llorando?— él no la abandono él pensó que la habían enviado a un monasterio, él la estado buscando por qué aun la ama…

Sarada se removió por el ruido y se sentó en la cama tallando su ojito un poco somnolienta.

—Mama…

—Duérmete Sarada —Temari la abrazo y me miro confundida— Que vas hacer?

—No sé

—El la quiere a su Aldo, la quiere a usted y a su hija…

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, lo vi de pie a la puerta, era el padre Sasuke, el hombre que me habia hecho mujer, el hombre que me habia dado al ser mas hermoso de mi vida mi hija Sarada, me miraba con los ojos llorosos, comencé a llorar y me abrazo.

—Mama… —Sarada me veía desde la cama con sus enormes ojos negros atenta— Leche mama leche

Me separe del padre y me encamine a cargar a Sarada.

—Tiene hambre… debo darle de comer.

—Si… hermana Temari?

—Padre Sasuke llámeme Temari ya no soy monja.

—-Entiendo.

Temari bajo a la recepción del hotel mientras me quede con el padre Sasuke y nuestra hija en la habitación, me miraba alimentarla atento.

—Quiere intentarlo? —me miro con miedo.—

—Eh… no sabría hacerlo.

—No es difícil —me levante y se la coloque en el regazo, acomode su biberón y lo deje darle de comer— que era lo que venia a decirme padre? —me senté frente a él, quería que me dijera la verdad por que me habia abandonado en el convento—

—Hermana Sakura… —sujetaba a Sarada temeroso— yo no le abandone, yo intente sacarla del convento después de que la encerraron, días después me dijeron que la habían enviado a un monasterio lejos la madre me lo dijo y el sr. Obispo me lo confirmo, creí que era cierto y pensé en buscarla en todos los monasterios, es lo que eh estado haciendo en estos 3 años…

—No me fui, me quede en el convento encerrada sin comer, encanto la madre supo que estaba en cinta quizo obligarme abortar… —bajo la mirada— tuve que huir con ayuda del padre Nara y la hermana Temari.

—Disculpeme Hermana —se levanto con mucho cuidado de no tirar a Sarada y se sentó a un lado de mi— yo creí que de verdad la habían sacado del convento… intentaba que las hermanas me dijeran algo peor nadie me decía nada de usted… viaje a la capital al Obispado para saber donde estaban los monasterios en los que podría estar usted…

Sarada comenzó a llorar y se la quite de las manos para arrullarla ya era tarde y era obvio que quería dormir, el padre solo me miraba atender a nuestra hija.

—Se aprece a mi.

—Es idéntica a usted padre —Sarada comenzaba a dormise— tiene sus ojos, su cabello, su misma actitud… es muy serena, muy tranquila, muy callada

Se levanto y me abrazo por la espalda, odiaba ser tan débil, siempre lo había sido y más con él, con solo sentirlo cerca el cuerpo se me hacia gelatina y me rendía a sus pies. Me aferro a su cuerpo metiendo su brazo por mi cintura apretándome a su cuerpo y acaricio la cabecita de Sarada.

—Pero es hermosa como su madre

Levante mi rostro y vi sus ojos sobre los míos, bajo sus labios y me beso, con dulzura, recordé aquella noche en la que me había entregado a él, como tantas noches habas había anhelado su boca, sus brazos, sus caricias en mi soledad, ansiaba que me hiciera sentir mujer, su mano acaricio mi cuello y se separo de golpe, me dejo un poco aturdida.

—Ella nos esta viendo —miraba a Sarada sonrojado, la mire y nuestra pequeña nos miraba atenta mientras tomaba su leche.—

—Sarada es hora de dormir… cierra tus ojitos mi amor chiquito —me miraba atenta al parecer el sueño se le había espantado.—

—Debería irme la herma… la Srta Temari debe volver a dormir y es algo tarde… la bebe debe querer dormir

—Esta bien…

—Mañana podemos vernos?

—No lo sé…

—Por favor

—Solo por un momento, nos iremos en el camión de las 4 debemos volver a casa.

—La veo a las 2 en la plaza central, —me miro nervioso— podría llevar a Sarada con usted? Me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella…

**3 años después **

Terminaba de ordenar los panquesitos en la vitrina, habíamos sacado nuevos sabores y la cafetería cada día vendía mas, Sarada asistía al jardín de niños y cuando salía iba por ella para llevarla a la cafetería conmigo, Temari entregaba unos pedidos en la mesa.

—Sarada has tu tarea y cualquier cosa me dices, no hagas ruido.

—Si mama.

—Esa es mi pequeña. —le di un beso y camine a revisar los pedidos—

—Mama… —me gire para verla— en la escuela van a festejar el día del papa… pero yo —mi nena me miro triste—

—Mi amor… no pongas esa carita —Sarada comenzó a llorar—

—Por que los demás van con su papa y yo no, por que yo no tengo un papa —tallaba sus ojitos—

—Sarada tu tienes un papa no vuelvas a decir eso.

—Pero el nunca esta con nosotras, no nos quiere — Temari me miro—

—El esta trabajando mi amor, pero cuando tiene vacaciones viene a vernos. —la abrace— ya veras que pronto viene a vernos —la baje de la silla— ve a limpiarte la carita o se te hincharan los ojitos mi amor.

Sarada salto del banco en el que estaba casi llendose de boca, me doble para alcanzarla a tiempo, mi hija casi se iba de cara al piso, la sujete con fuerza y la jale hacia mi, senti que unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza jalándola y evitando que la cargara, la solución a mis problemas estaba parado tras de mi…

—Papa! —Sarada se abalanzo hacia su papa y le abrazo fuerte— viniste! Viniste!

—Sarada… —le correspondió el abrazo— ve a donde te mando tu madre…

—Si papito!

Mi niña echo a correr por el pasillo y me sente de inmediato en el banquillo.

—No debes hacer esfuerzo, —se inclino y acomodo los mechones de mi cabello— en tu estado no es bueno —bajo su mano a mi vientre ya mas que grande a sus 7 meses de gestación—

—Sarada se iba a caer… —me beso para silenciarme, siempre hacia eso—

—No es bueno, hablare con Sarada debe portarse bien y ayudarte…

Sarada abrió al puerta y se secaba las manitas con cuidado.

—Sasuke! —le arranque el alzacuello de inmediato—

—Olvide quitarlo —cerro los ojos y suspiro—

—Papa! Va haber un festival en mi colegio…

Sarada corrió a abrazarlo y guarde el alzacuello en mi pantalón, beso a Sarada y mi niña sonreía contenta, mientras le mostraba sus cuadernos del colegio, le decía del festival y le contaba todo de sus amiguitos. Sarada termino agotada de jugar con su papa hasta quedar dormida de cansancio.

Me termine de bañar y me puse el camisón para dormir, él estaba acostado leyendo su biblia, la cerro y me miro, me recosté en mi lado de la cama y me busco enseguida, senti sus manos en mi cuerpo, me separe de él de inmediato.

—Sarada esta emocionada con su llegada…

—Lo sé

—Tendra un festival por el día del padre y ella esta muy ilusionada con que le acompañe

—Cuando es?

—Es el viernes

—Sakura debo irme a mas tardar el jueves, solo me han dado una semana en la sacristía

—Solo sería un dia mas… Sarada… —desvíe mi mirada y mejor guarde silencio—

—No soporto verte así

—Ni yo pedirle que deje esa vida por nosotras, yo lo entiendo pero Sarada es una niña que no entiende por que su padre no esta con nosotras… apenas y puedo con Sarada explicándole la situación, no se como hace con él —acaricie mi vientre— o ella…

—Estaré aquí el día del parto te lo prometo, y estaremos juntos… —me dio un beso en mi barriguita—…te lo juro —me sonrió y me beso los labios—

—Quédese un día mas… por Sarada

Me miro serio por unos segundos y me sonrió.

—Me quedare el viernes y me iré el sábado…

—Ahh!

Le bese con ansias, y el me correspondió de inmediato, hacia meses que no venia a casa y notaba cuan necesitaba estaba de mi cuerpo por que desabotono mi camisón de un tirón dejando mis pechos al desnudo, comenzó a besarlos y a bajar mis panties para abrirse paso en mi cuerpo…

—Pasame la almohada

Se la alcance y la coloco en la cama de forma abultada.

—Girate

Me gire poniéndome en cuatro y recargue mi pancita en la almohada, senti su miembro en mi entrada y me penetro de golpe, comenzó a embestirme de forma suave…

Al principio habíamos decidido enfrentar al mundo juntos y vivir en ese pueblo, los primeros meses fueron fáciles, pero un día llego un sacerdote que le reconoció, y empezó nuestro calvario el debía ocultarse cuando llegaban los sacerdotes a los retiros espirituales para que nadie le reconociera, no por nosotros pero si por sacada, era una niña que no tenia que soportar las habladurías de la gente… pronto encontró el trabajo perfecto en un pueblo vecino y así evitaba ser visto en el pueblo, asistía a misa en ese pueblo y uno de los sacerdotes le reconoció y le invito a asistirle en misa y el no se pudo negar… la vocación la llevaba en el alma, recordar hacer lo que amaba le hizo caer en la tentación de volver… jamas le prohibí que volviera, sabia cuanto sufría estar lejos dela iglesia, me atrevo a decir que casi igual que estar separado de nosotros… su vocación era ser padre.

A las 6 semanas de su ultima visita comencé con labores de parto, el cumplió su promesa estuvo conmigo cuando me alivie y me ayudo con las niñas, tuvimos otra hermosa nena que igual se aprecia a él, estuvo en casa por 4 meses después volvió a partir a su misión y yo a la mía de esperarle a su regreso con su familia que éramos nuestras hijas y yo, pasaron los años y tuve otro hijo de él un hermoso varoncito… él venia con mas frecuencia a casa pasaba temporadas mas largas con nosotros, confiaba que un día se quedara en definitivo con nosotros… no perdía la fe.

Le amaba tanto, fue mi primer amor, mi grade amor y mi único hombre, a él le entregue mi alma, mi vida y mi devoción entera, se que su vocación es ser sacerdote veo en sus ojos el goce y disfrute de profesar la religión y la fe, así lo conocí y se que él nació para ello pero también estoy segura que su devoción es ser el padre de mis hijos y su entrega total es conmigo, por que soy la mujer del padre Uchiha soy su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y la novicia que el hizo mujer.

FIN


End file.
